


The Adventures of Jimmy Olsen

by CynthiaK2014



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaK2014/pseuds/CynthiaK2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy has an adventure and makes a new friend.  Jimmy POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amnesia

Amnesia  
**********************

Jimmy walked aimlessly through the park at dusk, wondering when he was going to find someone to love. Muttering under his breath, "I'm bright and intelligent and fun to be with. I think. Damn, there's got to be someone out there who'd be willing to take a chance on me."

A loud splash resounded to his left and he automatically swerved to see if there was a story in it. Pushing through the bushes, he fought his way through the undergrowth and out to the small pond that had been set aside for the ducks to breed. A sodden shape had pulled its way up onto the bank.

"Hey, are you okay?" He stooped over the figure and rolled him over. "Oh . . . my . . . god. Superman."

A groan was his only answer. The man of steel was missing his cape and drenched with water over a suit that had large holes burned into it. He had a bruise at one temple and his eyes were dazed as they looked up at him.

"Who are you? Why does my head feel like somebody's pounding an anvil on it?" 

"I'm Jimmy Olsen from the Daily Planet. We're friends. Kind of." Jimmy blushed at the memories of his few conversations with Superman. "Do you remember what happened? Why are you in the duck pond? Where's your cape?"

"I was wearing a cape?" His voice was incredulous. "What the hell am I doing wearing this weird costume?"

*Oh, god. He doesn't remember who he is.* Jimmy's thoughts whirled.

"Well, as Superman, you wear this outfit when you're out fighting crime. When you're flying, your cape streams out behind you."

"Flying? What have you been smoking, Jimmy?" Superman grinned up at him and the reporter felt his heart flip right over.

*He belongs to Lois, even though he doesn't remember it right now. But oh, does he have a nice smile.* Jimmy thought yearningly.

The man of steel was getting up and he clutched Jimmy's shoulder for balance. His grip was tight but not too tight and the reporter felt a shiver run up his spine. It felt good. So, daringly, he slid an arm around the trim waist and supported him away from the pond.

"Let's get you to my apartment so I can look at your head. You've got a bruise the size of a fist and it's turning black and blue already."

"Okay." A long arm looped around his shoulders and Jimmy felt his stomach give a little jump. It was the closest thing to an embrace that he'd felt in the last two years.

Full night had fallen and they made their way through the darkest part of the park, away from the decorative lane lamps. Jimmy figured out the quickest and darkest way to his apartment building. They made the back entrance in fifteen minutes and in the dim light of the hall, Jimmy surprised a grimace on Superman's face.

"Head still hurting?" Jimmy fished for his keys and felt his companion nod. "We'll be inside in a minute." He fumbled with the lock and felt it open. Pushing the door wide, he supported Superman into the small one bedroom, he'd called home for the last two years. Ever since he'd come to Metropolis.

Closing the door behind them, Jimmy guided his companion to the small bathroom off the bedroom. Turning on the overhead light, he watched Superman squeeze his eyes shut against the sudden brilliance. For once the stool lid was already down and Jimmy guided him to sit.

"Keep your eyes closed, Superman. This is really ugly. It looks like you got hit with something very big and very hard. Most stuff bounces off of you like rainwater so it has to be something catastrophic like a meteor or a . . ." Inspiration failed him and the feeling of two hands grasping his hips caused most of his remaining brain cells to start shutting down.

"Can we take a shower, please?" The voice was plaintive and the shiver, though slight, moved the skin beneath the torn suit.

Shower. You had to be naked to get into the shower. Superman. Nude and wet. Jimmy's body sat up and panted in anticipation.

"Sure. A shower would be nice. Do you need any help getting out of the suit?" *Oh please, please, please.*

"I still feel a little rocky, Jimmy. Why don't we take one together so you can keep an . . . eye on me?"

Jimmy knew when he heard an invitation. "Okay. How does this thing come off?"

"No clue." Superman looked at it and reached up a hand and casually tore the neckline down to the waist, revealing gleaming pectorals and pert brown nipples. "Hell, the fabric must be made of tissue paper."

Jimmy sighed happily and pulled his T-shirt over his head while he toed off his shoes and kicked them against the bathroom door. He watched with bated breath while the man of steel stood up and pushed down his shorts and tights. The large, well shaped penis bobbed free and sent the last of Jimmy's thoughts about doing the right thing into the same closet where he kept his sexual identity.

He pushed down his own pants and boxers, watching Superman's appreciative gaze eye him. He had nothing to worry about in the size and shape game. But the tentative touch to his hardening cock, surprised him.

"Nice. But it seems to have a swelling problem." Flirtatious eyes gleamed into his and Jimmy slid his hand down the hard muscles of the chest before him, tweaking a nipple on his way.

"Maybe a nice hot shower will take care of that?" He gestured to the small tub and shower combination. "We can . . . hold each other up."

The blue eyes lit up and Superman stood too quickly, swaying and grabbing for Jimmy's shoulders. The reporter stepped forward and helped him regain his balance, sliding his arms around the firm waist and cupping the rock hard buttocks in his hands. Their cocks collided and they both shivered with sudden need.

"Shower. Now." Jimmy pulled him over to the tub and steadied him into the tub, thanking god that he'd had a cleaning fit the day before and the porcelain was minus the soap ring it usually wore. He reached behind his companion and turned the water to trickle so they could get the temperature right before putting it on full blast. The one nice thing about this apartment was the fast hot water it provided.

"Okay, big guy. Here comes the water." Jimmy turned the handles on full and felt the blast of water against the satin skin beneath his fingers. Superman's skin felt alive beneath his fingers, a combination of silk and steel.

"Soap, Jimmy. I feel grimy." The laughing voice in his ear and the teasing lick of a raspy tongue sent him into sensory overload.

Fumbling at the hanging shower caddy, he pulled the soap on a rope that his Aunt Milly had given him off the shower-head and into his hands. Lathering up, he began to wash the gleaming skin before him. Fascinated, he watched his hands glide over broad shoulders, down over the hairless chest and across the washboard flat stomach to the prize waiting for him among the tightly curled black hair at his groin.

Superman groaned softly as his hands clasped the long, wide cock that jutted proudly from within the thicket of curls. More soap and he began the careful washing of the slick, heavy cock. Dropping to his knees, Jimmy ran his soapy hands down the long legs then back up to the inner thighs that were roped with corded muscles. Superman shifted his legs apart a bit more and leaned back to let the water flow down over his shoulders and rinse him clean.

Jimmy soaped the round balls that hung below the cock and gently fingered the perineum with a soap slicked finger that slid back to briefly cleanse the hidden cleft between the cheeks of Superman's ass. He was rewarded with another groan and a swift clenching of the firm muscles. The water cascaded down and Jimmy watched in appreciation as the soap bubbles slid down the planes and valleys of the beautiful body standing before him.

Licking his lips lustfully, he looked up at the man who'd figured in his dreams so often. "Now, I can see some swelling. I'd better diffuse this loaded weapon before it goes off." And without giving his shower mate time to object, he slid his tongue around the swollen head and began a gentle sucking of the reddening tip. It quivered on his tongue like a live thing and he tongued a clear drop of fluid from the small slit.

It tasted like honey to his taste buds and he mouthed down one side and back up the other of the hardening cock. He opened his mouth wide and began inching his way down the shaft, flicking his tongue under the sensitive head and listening to the gasps from above him. Relaxing the muscles at the back of his throat, he finished deep throating Superman's now steel hard cock.

The water continued to flow while he swallowed experimentally and felt his shower companion shudder. With one hand fingering the shifting balls, he snaked his other between the thighs and teased the puckered opening in the downy cleft. A hiccup from above brought a smile to his stretched lips and he began to slide back, flicking his tongue over the salty flesh. More precum had begun to leak from the tip and he savored the taste with short stabs to the slit that brought a keening sound from his companion.

Smiling, Jimmy began to deep throat him again while he pushed his middle finger slowly through the puckered opening and deep inside the hot channel. The keening changed to another hiccup and the balls between his fingers began to tighten. He figured they had another few minutes of hot water so he'd better put Superman out of his misery. Rotating his finger, he searched for the nub that would stimulate his new lover into release.

"Oh god!" Superman whispered above him, thrusting his hips towards the kneeling reporter. 

Jimmy began to swallow again and again while his finger brushed past the nub of flesh that sent such wonderful feelings through the body above him. Superman's hands gently clasped Jimmy's shoulders but even that pressure was going to be enough to leave bruises, the reporter had time to think, before with a sigh the big man released into Jimmy's waiting mouth.

Pulling back just a little, he savored the creamy fluid that poured from the softening cock. Sucking a bit harder, he heard his companion sigh softly. Grinning, he licked the sweet flesh while slowly removing his finger from the relaxing channel. 

"You sure know how to take a shower, Jimmy." The man of softening steel purred. "Come up here." And strong hands lifted him effortlessly to his feet. "Your turn."

And hard hands rubbed him with soap in front and behind before reversing their positions and turning him towards the shower head to get rinsed. Jimmy was aching with the need to release by the time the capable hands found his cock. A few strokes and he was arching into the body behind him while a rough tongue ran over the spot behind his ear that always set him on fire.

"Holy Hell." Jimmy whispered, feeling the hard-again cock nestled between his ass cheeks. "Let's take this party to bed. I'll bet I can find someplace you'd enjoy putting him." And he wriggled back against the body that blanketed his.

"Funny. I was thinking the same thing." Superman's voice rumbled in his ear while sharp teeth gently bit his ear lobe.

They made a game of drying each other off and soon, Jimmy found himself rising to the occasion again. Grabbing a tube of Wet from below the counter, he paused when he realized he didn't have any condoms. *What the hell. He's from another planet. I've already swallowed him whole.*

"C'mon, big guy." He tugged on the arm that was wrapped around his waist. "Let's go to bed and you can make me very, very happy."

A low chuckle was his only answer and they tumbled onto the bed in a heap of entwined legs and arms. Hoping the cleaning fairy had changed the sheets recently, Jimmy began touching the silky skin that surrounded him. Leaning forward, he tasted the white flesh that tempted him. Sweet and salty, just the way he liked it. Nibbling his way to a nipple, he laved it with his tongue and heard a purr start deep in the broad chest. Moving to the other one, he licked it hard and then gently bit it.

"Oh, my!" Superman quietly exclaimed, his own hands busy running up and down Jimmy's back. When a questing hand brushed down between his ass cheeks, he wriggled in delight and bit him again, a little harder. "That feels good. Um, Jimmy?"

Jimmy raised his head and looked down into the big blue eyes. "What's up, big guy? Besides the obvious." And he shifted just enough to rub their cocks together.

"I can't remember if I've ever done this before. I want to but I'm not sure I know how." Superman blushed. "Exactly."

The reporter paused, his thoughts racing through the implications. "O-o-o-kay. We'll take it slow and easy. I'm not a virgin so would you mind fucking me? Maybe then, it will come back to you."

The blue eyes widened and the dark head nodded slowly. Jimmy reached for the tube of Wet and preceded to coat, two of Superman's fingers with the slick gel. "Now, you need to start stretching me so I can take you inside. One finger at a time, like I did to you in the shower. Remember?"

"Oh, yes." The blue eyes were gleaming now and Jimmy moved his leg up and over Superman's arm so the fingers could reach the right spot.

*Oh . . . my . . . god. It's been way too long since I've had anybody in my ass. I have got to get laid more often.* Jimmy sighed and wriggled back onto the long slick finger that had popped through the tight ring of muscle. Relaxing his back muscles, he concentrated on feeling every little movement of the tapered digit.

"Oh yeah, love, that feels so good. Now try both of them together. Oh-h-h-h, wait a minute. Let me relax a little and get used to you." Panting, he moved a bit and felt the middle finger brush his prostate. "God, that feels good. Rotate them inside me. Oh yeah, just like that."

It wasn't enough and Jimmy grabbed the tube, motioning Superman to give him his hand. Squeezing more gel onto three fingers, he wriggled again. "All three this time. But take it slow, I'm going to need to be well slicked if I'm going to be able to take Mr. Super here." And he stroked the cock that twitched beneath him.

"You got it." The dark haired super hero concentrated on sliding his fingers back in. First one, then two and finally three breached him, rotating gently but firmly and making him moan with the need for more. Reaching for the tube, he began to coat the steel hard cock with one hand while the other held himself up over the sweat glistened skin beneath him.

They were both panting now and Jimmy nodded for Superman to remove his fingers. Rising up to his knees where they straddled the slim hips, he gripped Superman's cock and nudged his opening with the warm, blunt shaft. Slowly, he sat down on it, taking it an inch at a time while willing his muscles to relax and accept the large intruder.

Finally, he had him all the way inside and he rested for a minute, opening his eyes in time to see an amazed look cross Superman's face. Chuckling, he squeezed his inner muscles once and enjoyed the blissful look that settled on the handsome features on his pillow.

"Okay, big guy, we're going to move carefully so I can get used to your bulk. You give new meaning to your title 'man of steel'. You feel huge but oh . . . so . . . good. Ready?"

"Don't let me hurt you, Jimmy. I think maybe I'm stronger than I feel." The face was serious and the reporter felt his heart beat a little faster at the expression of concern.

"I won't. Trust me on this. I've taken bigger but not by much and in this position, I get to control my own impaling. If you need to grip something when we get going, grab the sheets or the headboard. Then you can't hurt me accidentally. Okay?" Jimmy soothed his hands over the hard flesh beneath him and tickled the stomach muscles into rippling spasms.

Superman's hips moved and jolted Jimmy's prostate. "Oh yeah. Do that again. Only this time, let me start moving too." He flexed his legs and began the slow raising up until the hard cock was barely lodged within his channel then he sank down again just as his bed mate thrust up gently.

He saw stars and felt his legs tremble. They quickly established a gentle rhythm that began to fray Jimmy's nerves to shreds. Flashes of light kept darting through his closed eyes and he felt as if his entire body was singing with pleasure. Each and every nerve ending he had quivered with the need to let go. When he glanced down at the person who was giving him such joy, he saw Superman's mouth open and panting with the need to thrust harder. His hands were clenched around the wrought iron headboard and the twisted pieces of metal would never look the same.

Jimmy grinned and leaned over to kiss the open lips. *What the hell. He probably won't even remember it in the morning.* The lips were firm and salty, responding to him immediately. They kissed until the need to move grew too strong and this time, Jimmy encouraged him to thrust a little harder. The pace quickened and the reporter felt his climax burn through him like a forest fire.

Shuddering, he felt Superman release inside of him, the hot liquid flooding and filling him to overflowing. He sank down to the broad chest and buried his head in the hollow between the strong neck and shoulder. Little shivers raced through him each time one or the other of them moved and his hands clenched and unclenched on the sweat-slick skin of the arms that were now wrapped around him.

"Wow. Jimmy. That was unlike anything I've ever felt before." Superman's words came hesitantly. "I think. How could I have forgotten that?"

"Well, maybe you haven't ever made love to another man before." Jimmy sighed and kissed the skin beneath his lips. Time to face the music. Raising his head, he pillowed his chin on his forearms. "As far as I know, you've only ever been with women. Superman tends to lay them in the aisles just flying by. We always figured that if you ever settled down with anyone it would be our star reporter. Lois Lane."

"Lois." The broad forehead wrinkled and a half-aware look came into the blue eyes. "Dark hair and a beautiful face. Exasperated look most of the time?"

Jimmy chuckled and felt Superman's cock begin to slip from him. Clenching his muscles, he sent a throb through them both. "That's her. Of course, a lot of people consider you sexless since you're from another planet and all. Thank god, they're wrong."

Superman grinned. "I don't feel sexless. Do you think I've slept with Lois? I don't remember that either. At least, my head doesn't hurt as much anymore. Maybe if I get some sleep, it will all come back to me tomorrow."

"Sure. Promise me one thing though." Jimmy took a deep breath and let the cock inside him slip free. They both grimaced at the separation and the reporter felt Superman hold him a little tighter. Fluids were trickling everywhere and he knew he had to get up and get something to clean them with soon.

"I promise. You'd like me not to recoil in horror in the morning." Superman smiled gently. "Were we friends before this?"

"I'd like to think so. We only got to see each other when something went wrong or somebody was in trouble. I'm still just a cub reporter. But I'm learning." Jimmy could feel the cooling liquid gluing them together. "Stay right here. I'll be back in a minute."

He levered himself off the warm body beneath him and dashed for the bathroom. Running the warm water until it grew hot again, he dampened a wash cloth, cleaning himself up before heading back to bed. Watching the long lean figure stretched across the rumpled sheets made his heart beat faster. Did he dare even hope for a replay at some future date? Saying a silent prayer to his boyhood deity, he crossed over, kneeling on the bed and beginning to run the wet cloth over the flawless skin.

"Oh, that feels good. I should be doing that for you." The sleepy voice sighed, stretching his arms and legs wide before capturing Jimmy into a hug that enveloped him into a warm embrace.

"Next time. Go to sleep and we'll see if you remember more in the morning." Jimmy flung the wash cloth onto the bedside table and pillowed his head on a convenient shoulder. "Thanks for tonight."

A sigh ruffled his hair. "Thank you for sharing. I think I may have never felt this before and I wouldn't have missed it for anything."

Jimmy grinned and settled more comfortably against the warm body beneath his. "Even if it never happens again, I'm glad we made love tonight. I've missed it more than I can say. Sweet dreams, Superman."

"Goodnight, Jimmy. We'll see in the morning." 

The reporter listened to the sound of the strong heart beneath his ear and let it lull him to sleep.

*****

Jimmy stretched awake and wondered why he couldn't move. Then the memories of the night before flooded his mind and he quickly opened his eyes to confirm the pictures in his head. Superman lay relaxed in sleep, the early morning sun lighting his features with a soft haze. His dark hair lay tousled on his forehead, his jaw was relaxed from its usual granite jut and he looked ten years younger than he usually did. In fact he looked just like - nah it couldn't be.

Clark Kent? Mild mannered, straitlaced Clark Kent? Put a pair of glasses on him and a yuppy shirt and tie. And voila, you had the newest reporter at the Daily Planet. Jimmy sighed. This became more impossible by the moment. No way was the straight arrow Clark going to want to pursue a relationship with him. He was too junior and too male and . . .

"That's a pretty bad frown for this early in the morning." The husky voice flowed over his ears and sent a surge of lust straight to his groin. "Regrets?"

"No! But I just figured out who you really are. Clark Kent, right?" Jimmy was going to be brave if it killed him. Stiff upper lip and all the rest of that crap. "You look different with your hair all every which way and your face relaxed and smiling."

The face had frozen still at the first mention of his name. All kinds of expressions flitted across his face and Jimmy watched while the blazing blue eyes searched his face. He met the look squarely. He wasn't ashamed of liking men but he wasn't 'out' in Metropolis and he wasn't sure how Clark felt about gays.

"There was a meteor and it began to break apart when it hit Earth's atmosphere. I was flying a nuclear bomb out to space and forgot to duck on my way back. I remember falling and hoping that I'd land someplace safe." His hand reached up and slid up Jimmy's arm. "It seems I did."

Jimmy felt a smile break out all over his face. "Then, you don't mind making love last night? We're okay? Even if it never happens again."

Clark blushed. "Um, we're okay. Still friends. But I wasn't quite myself last night. You see, um, I've never made love before."

"With a man. Yeah, I figured that out, big guy." Jimmy grinned affectionately and turned his head to kiss the fingers that were playing with his shoulder.

"Not exactly." He blushed harder. "I mean with anybody."

Jimmy stilled and felt his blood begin to heat. "No one? Male or female?"

Clark shook his head. Jimmy suddenly felt ten feet tall. Clark had given him his virginity last night, even if he hadn't known he was doing it. "Do you mind that it was me? That you didn't consciously make the decision in your right mind?"

"I might have never made the decision. I've always thought it would be on my wedding night but I don't regret a moment of it." The quiet power of conviction was on his face and shone from his eyes. "It never occurred to me that it would be a man. I always hoped it would be a friend."

"I'm glad. I'd hate to think that I persuaded you into something you're uncomfortable with." Jimmy leaned down and kissed his cheek, enjoying the stubble beneath his lips. "I've always known that I preferred men to women. In a small town, that was a sin. One of the many reasons I came to Metropolis. But I wanted more than a series of one night stands so it's been a long dry spell for me. I guess I'm glad we're friends too."

"What are we going to do now?" The question was hesitant.

"Well, we need to get up and shave. Shower again. Separately if that would be more comfortable for you. Then we'll have to find you some clothes that halfway fit so you don't have to streak home or worse yet, fly nude."

Clark's lips quirked up at that vision and Jimmy wished he could get that picture out of his head. Maybe later.

"Then, we need breakfast because I'm starving and I'll bet you are too. After that, we'll see." Jimmy slid off his breathing pillow and stood by the bed to stretch. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Clark running his eyes swiftly over him. He almost cheered when he saw a flash of lust in those not-so-innocent-now blue eyes. "I've got a spare razor you can borrow. Come on, lazybones, up and at it."

Turning, he headed for the bathroom and what would hopefully be the start of a new relationship with his friend. The sounds of feet hitting the floor fueled a hundred different fantasies. All starring one Clark Kent, a.k.a. Superman. Man of Steel, indeed.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month later and Jimmy gets an undercover assignment.

The news room throbbed with activity and I found myself doing a little throbbing of my own while I surreptitiously watched Clark Kent writing away. It had been a month since Superman had recovered his memory and we'd shared a big breakfast at the corner cafe near my apartment. The conversation had been sporadic and I had decided with a sigh that the night had been a fluke. I'd seen a frown on the reporter's face more than once and there seemed to be questions in the dark eyes. I felt badly about that, not knowing how to give him back his peace of mind. If that was even possible, now.

Still, I couldn't help but watch him and try to smooth his path a little. I don't play office politics but I knew who does and I was careful to drop a few words about the earnest reporter where it would do the most good. I'd even left a few anonymous messages on Clark's computer about things I heard, watching to see if he followed up on the info.

He had and I felt as if I'd contributed to the resulting story on the homeless shelter. No by-line but that wasn't as important as ending the abuses of the greedy administrator who'd been skimming from the donations. I wondered what the frowning reporter was working on now but didn't have a chance to find out before being sent out to make a delivery for the editor, Perry White.

On the way back, I ran into an acquaintance from a gay bar I'd found when I first came to Metropolis and accepted an invitation for a game of pool after work. I was determined not to pine after Clark and the best way to do that was to get out and meet some of my own kind. No sex but maybe some conversation where I didn't have to watch everything I said.

So, I was whistling when I came back into the news room with the file I'd been sent to get. Clark looked up and our eyes met across the room for a moment. Clark had such a shy smile and I felt a twinge in my heart region but I just returned the look with a grin and carried on to the editor's office.

Tapping on the door, I waited for the irascible shout to come in before turning the knob and going in. "Here's your file, sir."

The white haired editor looked up from the papers he was reading. Lois Lane sat across from him and she nodded to me. I smiled back and waited to see if there were any new orders.

"Maybe, young Jimmy here, knows something about the Solitary Cyclist." Perry looked up and noticed my start of surprise.

"Sure. I'm playing pool there this evening." I pondered the odds of a bar I hadn't thought of in weeks coming to my attention twice in the space of an hour.

"Good. We got a tip that there's going to be trouble there tonight. Perhaps you could take Lois with you as your date." Perry's gruff voice made it an order and I couldn't quite hide my smile.

"Sorry, sir. It's a gay bar. Lois would really stand out. Maybe one of the male reporters, instead." I met the editor's look squarely. If this was going to be a problem, I needed to know it now.

"Gay bar?" Lois frowned. "My informant never mentioned that. Just that a lot of action went on in the back room."

I tried to hide my smile at the thought of all the action I'd seen. I really did try, but some of it leaked out and I had to cough to hide it with my hand. "The pool room and poker rooms do see a fair amount of activity. They've got the best tables in the city. There's a pretty mixed clientele of both straights and gays. But all men."

"Damn. Maybe I could go in drag." Lois mused and this time it was Perry who had to cough.

I relaxed when the editor sent me down to the morgue for the file on the Solitary Cyclist. Who'd have thought it? Perry seemed to take the news that I'm gay all right, unless he thought I was so naive that I wondered in there by mistake? That made me frown and I held the file to my chest all the way up in the elevator. Should I say something or should I just let it alone?

I walked unseeing across the news room and noticed the door was open to the editor's office. "Sir, I brought the file . . ."

Clark stood in front of Perry's desk and the blank expression on his face told me all I needed to know. I felt my stomach sink when the reporter avoided my eyes. Oh god, he thinks I set him up.

Thinking as quickly as I've ever thought in my life, I spoke up. "Sir, I was thinking that maybe I should just go in on my own like I normally do. You could wire me, then Lois or Clark could listen in from their car. That way, they aren't seen by anybody in the bar, in case this all comes to nothing. Besides, I kind of have a date with the guy I'm meeting to play pool."

I really hoped that Perry could read how important this was in my eyes. The gruff old man knew people pretty well and he'd been a mentor to me since my first day on the job. With one last pleading look as I laid the file on the desk, I stepped to a spot as far away from Clark as I could get.

Miserably, I kept my eyes on the file while Perry played with it. "Actually, that's an excellent idea, Jimmy. It's Lois' lead but Clark should probably ride along in case of trouble. He'd be able to go in without comment where Lois couldn't. Get down to Burbage and have him sign you out a transmitter. What time are you supposed to be there to meet your . . . friend?"

I sighed internally and met the kind eyes of my boss. "I'm meeting Keith at seven for dinner at the club above the bar then we'll be down to play pool by eight. When should I turn on the wire?"

Lois piped up. "There's a club above the bar? What kind of club and who are the members?"

I met her inquiring gaze calmly. I might as well spell it out for all of them. "It's a club for the gay men of Metropolis where we can go to eat and talk, away from condemning eyes and comments. I was introduced by a friend and after they vetted me, I became a member. No fees are required, just admitted homosexuality. It's private and I can't tell you who else is a member. Some of them are still in the closet to the outside world. It's a refuge."

"That's all right, Jimmy. Unless it figures into the story. Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary?" Perry flipped open the file and was talking while he skimmed the sheets.

"No. But then, I was looking for 'Mr. Right'." I shrugged and heard Lois chuckle.

"Aren't we all?" She murmured and we shared an almost comfortable look. For the first time, I felt a kinship to the hard-nosed reporter.

"How comfortable will you be with our listening into your conversation with your . . . friend?" Clark's voice was hesitant and I finally risked a glance at him.

He had a little wrinkle between his eyes above his glasses and I suddenly wanted to soothe it out and make him smile again. "No problem. He's just a good friend, pining over a grad student who can't see beyond his studies. I'm more worried about what you might hear at near by tables from guys just there to relax. Some of our members are kind of high profile. I'd really rather not turn it on until we're back downstairs. If that's okay, sir?" 

I'd turned back to Perry and saw him eyeing me judiciously. He nodded over Lois' protests and sent me on my way. I almost made it to the stairs before Clark caught me. Not looking at him but at the door in front of me, I spoke quietly.

"I didn't suggest you for this. I wouldn't do that."

"I know you didn't, Jimmy. I just had a . . . twinge." His apologetic grin flashed at the corner of my eye. "I was a little taken back by the suggestion. I promise to watch your back tonight."

Oh yeah, that would be nice. I felt my own twinge deep inside where he'd fucked me silly a month ago. "Thanks, Clark. Try to keep a rein on Lois if you can. I really don't want to 'out' anybody else. Their privacy has been fought for on a dozen different battlegrounds."

"Someday . . ." he hesitated and I risked a quick peek in his direction only to meet those hypnotically intense eyes. "Maybe, we can talk about how you came to your own sexual awakening?"

"Sure. It won't take long." I flashed him a smile and raced away down the stairs to second floor and the technical department where old man Burbage ruled with an iron fist. Perry had already called down and he took care of me himself, demonstrating the newest model the size of a quarter. Masquerading as a shark's tooth necklace, I slipped it over my head and practiced the little twist that would turn it off and on.

When he was sure I understood how to use it, he demanded about a dozen signatures for his paperwork. Heaven help me if I lost the thing. I was grinning when I left him, the cold metal reminding me every time I moved of what I'd be doing in an hour. Catching the early bus home, I hurried through my shower and then stood for fifteen minutes going through my closet.

I wasn't dressing for Keith or even the guys in the bar who would be giving me the eye. No, like a fool, I was dressing for Clark who might see me arrive. So, I pulled out my tightest black jeans and decided at the spur of the moment to go commando except for a stretchy silk thong to give me a little support. My black silk shirt with the flowing sleeves would look good stretched out across the pool table when I took a shot.

I brushed my hair until it shone, settled the transmitter around my neck and made sure it was turned off before grabbing my black leather bomber jacket and pulling on my black leather cowboy boots. Taking a quick look in the mirror, I turned one way than another. Grinning, I slipped some bills into my pocket and headed out. I looked like a young stud on the make, not an entirely erroneous picture for my plan A.

Except I only wanted one man and I was afraid I'd never be able to have him. So, plan B was attracting an admirer with whom I could play while I got over my broken heart. Smiling ruefully, I waited for Keith to drive up. Since I didn't have a car, he'd volunteered to drive tonight and I was glad of the offer. It really wouldn't do to walk down the street like this or I might be accused of soliciting.

*********************

Dinner was good and Keith boosted my spirits with his comical tale of woe. That man of his had to be an idiot to ignore his dark good looks and his genuine sense of humor. He was a lawyer, the youngest partner in one of the most prestigious law firms in Metropolis and a man with a nose for justice. If I ever get in legal trouble, he's the one I want defending me.

I couldn't tell him what I really wanted to, so when he asked how my love life was going, I just shrugged and grimaced. He started talking about introducing me to another lawyer he knew in a fellow law firm and he kept on trying to get me to agree to at least meet him when we started down to the bar. I'd turned on the transmitter and knew every word was playing out for the pair in the nearby car.

The first game went quickly because my attention was on the clientele rather than where my balls laid. No pun intended, I told myself silently. There seemed to be more strangers hanging around than usual and some of them made my skin crawl. I murmured to Keith about one man near the back exit who kept staring at us with an open sneer on his face.

"Yeah, I know." He murmured back while he pretended to take his time making his shot. "I've never seen him before but he seems to be with the guy at the foot of the stairs. The one iwith the purple hair."

I took a quick look at the stairs and immediately spotted the one he meant. Neither of them fit in and they both seemed to quiver with suppressed violence. I suddenly had a very bad feeling about this whole situation. Opening my mouth to say something that would alert my listeners, I was forestalled by the lights going out.

Shouts of consternation followed and I tugged Keith down under the pool table in an instinctive move that probably saved both our lives. The ugly sound of gunfire from an automatic weapon swept over the room and I heard the whine of bullets burying themselves into furniture, walls and flesh. Choked cries and falling bodies echoed in the room along with a string of curses that damned all faggots to hell. 

Then, I heard Superman's voice commanding the gunmen to lay down their weapons and heard the bullets ricocheting off his chest. I have never been so glad to hear someone in my life. I felt my heartbeat start to thud back to normal while listening for the sound of sirens. Lois had to have called the cops. I could only hope that she'd called for medical backup as well. 

The bartender got the lights back on and Keith and I crawled out into a world gone mad. Two feet away from us was a still body with a widening pool of blood seeping into the floor. I got to him and checked his pulse. Nothing. He was an older man and I realized I recognized him but I couldn't figure out from where.

The place filled with cops and ambulance personnel. Lois came with them and found me closing the dead man's eyes. "Oh . . . my . . . god. That's Senator Gibbs. What the hell is going on here?"

Keith joined us after checking on a friend of ours who'd also ducked before the shooting started. "Hi, Lois. Oh no. Not Dick."

I stood, realizing I'd watched him on the Senate floor talking about education just last week and now he was dead on a bar room floor. A gay bar room floor. This was going to make big headlines. Big messy headlines. Lois must be in ecstasy, I thought sourly before I chastised myself. It wasn't her fault her rumor had been dead on target. Something big had gone down.

********************

I stood in the middle of my living room and shivered. Damn it, I should be over this by now. It was six hours after the shoot-out and I'd been answering questions most of that time. Lois had left to file her story and taken Clark with her. He'd showed up a few moments after the cops did and said he'd tried to follow the shooters but lost them down a manhole. His eyes were on me every time I looked away from the policeman taking my statement. 

Such worried eyes and it was the memory of those looks that had kept me focused during the weary rounds of questions when the FBI showed up. Shooting a United States senator was taken very seriously. They'd given me a ride home after they were done and I was asleep on my feet but too wired to sleep. And speaking of wires, I pulled off the necklace and threw it in my jacket pocket before taking it off as well and hanging it in the closet.

"Maybe a shower. A long hot shower to wash away the blood." I said out loud to the four walls. But how did I erase those stains from the inside of my eyeballs? Rubbing my eyes, I started for the bathroom only to jump a foot at the knock at the door.

My heart was racing again and I actually shuddered before getting myself in hand. Crossing over, I peeked through the little view-finder and saw Clark standing in my hall. Sighing, I closed my eyes and leaned against the door. Not now. Not when I was so on edge I was ready to jump and fuck somebody through the floor.

"Go away, Clark. I'm all right. It's late and I'm tired." I called through the door.

"Open up, Jimmy. I really need to talk to you." His voice was as deep as Superman's now and this time my shiver wasn't a frightened one.

Making my decision, I unbolted and opened the door. Waving him in, I relocked. Not that they'd do much against an automatic weapon. The door would be match wood before I could get to the phone to call for help. The shivers started again while the sound of gunfire echoed in my head.

Then strong arms were around me, turning me so I could bury my head against a broad chest. Low murmurs began to make sense while tender hands stroked up and down my back.

"I was so afraid for you. When I heard the gunfire, I dashed from the car and almost changed into Superman within sight of Lois. I couldn't see you inside. Just falling bodies and blood and I had to go after the killers without finding out if you were alive or dead. I'm so sorry." His voice broke on the last word and I felt my tremors begin to subside.

"You did what you had to do. Looking for me wouldn't catch the bad guys. I understand. I really do." My own words faltered. What did this mean to him? What did I mean to him? Did I dare hope that he might feel something for me? Beyond friendship?

"I'm very bad at this, Jimmy. Before last month, I had never considered my sexuality. I mean . . . I had a girlfriend in high school and when I got here it never occurred to me to wonder about myself. Lois was there, beautiful and intelligent and I fell hard for her." He was stroking the back of my neck now and while I was listening, I was also beginning to relax.

"Then I got hit by that meteor and woke up in your arms. Suddenly, I realized I didn't know anything about myself. We'd made love . . . and I enjoyed it." He sighed and I felt his cheek rest on my hair. "I enjoyed it a lot and what was I going to do about it?"

"I'm sorry, Clark. I didn't mean to screw up your life. You seemed to be okay with it that night and . . . and you've always been my fantasy."

"I have?" His hand pressed against my head and I breathed in his unique scent. "I don't think I've ever been anyone's fantasy before. I don't know what to do."

The plaintive note in the normally assured voice made me want to hold him and calm all his fears. "It's okay, Clark. We can just chalk it up to an experiment that didn't work. Everybody's entitled to at least one mistake."

His hand stilled. "I'm not so sure it was a mistake, Jimmy." He pulled away a little and brought my chin up so he could see my eyes. "I found myself jealous when Keith was trying to set you up with his friend. I kept thinking, 'no, he's mine.' And I kept remembering the taste of you."

We just looked at each other for a long moment. Then he pulled me back in and our lips met. Briefly, we pressed together then I gave way and licked his mouth. I badly needed to taste him as well. He didn't hesitate but opened for me and our tongues slid together as if they'd been born to nestle.

This was going to be fast, I decided before abandoning thought all together. Now there was only hard hands and an aching need that only he could soothe. We were on the floor, our groins humping each other like there was no tomorrow. Quick doesn't begin to tell the story as we frictioned together into release. I relaxed into a puddle on the carpet, his body covering mine completely.

"Wow." His voice sounded so surprised that I began to chuckle then to laugh.

Somewhere the laughter turned to tears and he held me while I cried away the sudden violence and death. When I was finally still, he pulled me to my feet and we stumbled into the bathroom. Our shower was brief but cleansing. I could barely keep my eyes open and we tumbled into bed with a groan. He pulled the covers up around us and I fell asleep on his shoulder with the thud of his heartbeat singing me to sleep like a lullaby.

*********************

This time when I woke up he was already awake, his hand stroking up and down my arm while his eyes focused on the ceiling. He felt me come awake and he smiled at me so sweetly that I felt that damn twinge again. *Oh, please be okay with this.* I don't even know if I believe in God but here I was praying to him.

"Morning." I managed to croak.

"Good morning. I called in and told Perry that you wouldn't be in today. The police artist is going to want you to try and give her enough information so she can do a sketch."

"Oh. Yeah, you're probably right. What time is it?" I ducked my head against his shoulder so I didn't yawn in his face and felt him move restlessly when I tasted the skin beneath my lips.

"6:00 a.m. I should probably get up and go back to my place and change clothes. Since I'll need to go in to work."

It hurt. A lot. But I was getting used to that. So I gathered a smile and pasted it on before raising my head. "Sure. That makes sense, Clark. I'll see you tomorrow when I get in."

He just looked at me and moved his hands to my hips, pulling me effortlessly on top of him. "Better yet. We make love slowly and carefully and I'll just use my super speed to change clothes on the way to the Daily Planet."

I couldn't help it. I know the false smile fell away in a heartbeat and a very small real one took its place. "Really?"

"Really." Our cocks were nestled together, skin to skin and it felt wonderful. "And if you can stand to see me for dinner. I'll make you my Mom's favorite casserole at my place."

"Okay. I'll bring desert." My mind could already see the chocolate syrup sliding over his nipples so I bent down and tasted the aureoles first so I could compare the tastes later. He moaned and his hands began the careful slide up my back in a caress up my spine.

I squirmed down his body so I could take his cock in my mouth, finding his taste just as addictive. In the early morning light, he was a delicious treat for all my senses. I licked him like my first ice cream cone with short broad laps of my tongue. He moved restlessly and began to pant my name.

That was an incredible turn on for me and I smiled around the thickening cock while I rubbed a finger over his perineum with feathery strokes that made his whole body tense. Our eyes met suddenly and I saw uncertainty there. I tried to reassure him with just my eyes but knew we would have to talk about limits soon. So I switched to rolling his balls gently between my fingers instead. 

His cock was slowly hardening in my hand and I nibbled him up one side and down the other. "Jimmy! I need to touch you too. Please?"

Wow! What a turn-on, to have this beautiful man begging to make love with me. I moved carefully back up, making sure I touched every inch of that broad smooth torso with mine. My chest hair must have been ticklish because he squirmed beneath me and his smile couldn't have gotten any bigger.

Now that strong hand had joined mine on our cocks and the friction tunnel we created was making both of us pant. Tongues dueled while we thrust against each other more quickly, sweat breaking out all over. I sucked on his lower lip, trying not to leave him swollen but his little whimper undid me and I bit it gently. Riding out the resulting shudder brought me to climax and he joined me with a sigh.

Cradled in his arms, I dozed for a few moments while my heartbeat slowed and the semen on our stomachs cooled. Raising my head, I watched his eyes for some clue to what he was thinking. They were far away and I wondered, not for the first time, how strange he must be finding all of this. I needed to tell him how I came to discover my sexuality or he'd be thinking all kinds of odd things. I was betting that he'd been doing some research on the Internet.

And some of that was pretty raunchy. A turn-on sometimes but still raw and unfiltered sex with live movies and explicit pictures. So, I leaned down and kissed him gently. "Hey, big guy. How about a shower before you fly off? We're going to be glued together otherwise. I'll teach you a new game called 'drop the soap'. Very popular in some circles."

My leer made him laugh and we had a wonderful shower before he left reluctantly for the roof where he could take off unnoticed. I sighed and dressed in my cub reporter suit for the coming ordeal at police headquarters. Some of the old guard was going to be less than happy to be interviewing 'fags' and I needed all the armor I could muster.

But I could handle anything because the night would bring me back to Clark and that was worth everything the world threw at me. Maybe, even the start of something lasting. I'd been hurt before but part of me kept hoping and wishing that this time would be different. 

That this time it was real.


	3. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at Clark's.

Well, it has been a piss poor day and I stood before Clark's door, an extremely frustrated man. With my luck, Lois was on the other side of that door and I'd be odd man out again. Oh well, no way to find out but to knock. Clark must have been right on the other side because the door opened wide and his long arm pulled me inside in one continuous movement.

Then, his lips were on mine and my body was plastered to his. My brain was in danger of shutting down completely, when that warm mouth finally trailed a caress across my cheek and down my throat. "I've been wanting to do that all day. Perry thinks I'm coming down with the flu. I kept spacing out when I thought about this morning."

My hands were kneading his shoulders while I rolled my head back so he could have better access to that spot at the hollow of my throat. "Bliss outs. They're called bliss outs." I managed to stammer.

"Oh my, yes." Then those lips were back on mine and we were tearing at each other's clothes. "Need you, right now."

"Yes." Words of one syllable were all I could manage once my fingers touched his warm skin. He only had on one layer so I had him stripped while he was still struggling with my suit pants. His back rippled beneath my hands and I slid all the way down to those tempting buttocks, palming them together and apart without going anywhere near where I wanted to go.

He tensed just the same and I felt my zipper give way finally. I'd already kicked off my shoes so the pants came right off and we were finally naked. I slid down for another taste of his addictive cock but he followed me right down so we ended up tangled together on his carpet.

"Jimmy." His hands were on my hips and mine were on his nipples. "Could I . . . taste you?"

I pulled back a little and looked into those dark eyes so close to mine. "Please."

He lit up and kissed me briefly before sliding down to my groin. It was all I could do to stay quiet while I watched him eye my cock. Reaching out, he gently touched the flared head and ran his finger down the hardening shaft. It swayed towards him and he bent his head and lightly touched it with his lips.

Oh . . . my . . . god. I was back to praying again while he gently mouthed down one side and then back up the other. His warm wet tongue lapped at the vein just under the head and I shivered. He darted a quick look up at me and I gave him a shaky grin. Smiling up at me, he went back to mapping my cock with his tongue.

I always knew he was a tenacious reporter but his single minded exploration of my cock gave new meaning to the phrase 'leaving no stone unturned'. I was already leaking and he hesitated after licking the clear fluid from my slit. He seemed to be processing it and I wondered if this would be too much for him.

"Clark, you don't have to. It's not something that everybody likes."

"You seemed to like it when you . . ." he searched for the right word.

"Sweet. You tasted sweet. I know I taste bitter." I stroked his cheek and ran my thumb over his lips.

"Not really. Salty like green olives." He licked me again and I twitched beneath that rough tongue. "I like it." Grinning at me, he moved his entire mouth over my crimson head and sucked gently.

I felt my hips try to leave the floor but his strong hands held me down while his eager tongue wiggled around my spasming flesh. Sucking a little more strongly, he coaxed me into a quick release and never once let go. I came until I was limp and felt the tension of the day flow out along with my semen.

He was calmly licking up any stray drops from my groin while I tried to get my brain back online. "What kind of research did you do today?"

He chuckled and kissed his way back up to my lips. "I found a very interesting site with pictures and extremely explicit text. Thank goodness for our privacy screens."

I laughed and hugged him close, my hand sliding around to his cock. "There's a couple of sites, I enjoy. I can give you their URL's. But for right now, it's my turn, big guy."

He let me flip him onto his back and slide down to his groin. Settling between his legs, I rubbed my hands over the satin skin of his inner thighs while I breathed over his bobbing cock. He twitched at the gust of warm air and I felt his eyes on me. I knew he'd be comparing what I did with what he'd read and seen today on the Internet.

So, I settled in to show him how it could be done. Fingers gently rolled his balls within their protective sac while I nipped the skin of his thighs. Sometimes it's what you don't touch that really gets a guy going. Half of sex goes on in your mind. This time I blew cool air across the purple head and watched him shiver. 

Grasping the base of his shaft with my right hand, I flicked the ridge with my thumb right before I swirled my tongue around the rim and over his slit. He shuddered and let slip a moan. Grinning, I relaxed the back of my throat and slowly inched down his cock until my nose was tickled by the wiry dark curls at his groin.

Swallowing once before slipping back up to the head, I listened to his strangled groans. When I looked up at him, his head was rolling back and forth on the dark green carpet with his eyes squeezed shut. So, I did it again. He tried not to thrust up into my mouth but that was an automatic reflex he really couldn't control. It took all my strength to hold him down and I briefly wished that he would fuck me again later with all that wonderful strength.

But for right now, I simply swallowed again and pressed that little spot on the major vein that either makes your cock feel red hot or ice cold. He squeaked. I almost didn't believe my ears. But it was a definite squeak and I grinned around my mouthful. He was leaking big time now so I took pity on him and began a series of swallows guaranteed to make him lose control.

That honey taste filled my mouth when he finally let go and I sucked hard to make sure I got it all. I felt his hand on my cheek, stroking me in rhythm to his pulses. He really did taste good and I licked him clean before slithering up his body and resting my head on his chest.

"Wow, Jimmy! I can see that I've still got a lot to learn." He sighed and ran his hand up and down my arm.

"Practice makes perfect. I have to admit to loving it." I kissed his chest before raising up to look him in the eye. "But just because I like it doesn't mean you have to. Hands are fine, too. Especially, if you're kissing me while you stroke me. One of your kisses could probably make me come all by itself."

He blushed and held my hand. "I did like it. The taste and the texture are so different than anything else I've ever known. But don't ever think I'm not enjoying it. There is something I'm not sure about."

I smiled and brought our linked hands to my lips, licking the tips of his fingers until his eyes came to mine. "You may not ever want me to fuck you, Clark. That's okay. Some guys don't like it. But I do. So, would you mind fucking me once in a while."

He hesitated. "I don't see how it can feel good, Jimmy. I'm so, so . . . big and . . . and . . ."

"I'm so small? The muscle is more flexible than you think. And the prostate stimulation is incredible. I felt you for three days after we last made love." I smiled just thinking about it. "Trust me on this, Clark. I'm not into masochism and if it didn't feel fantastic, I wouldn't ask you to fuck me. But it feels really, really good and I have to tell you that I cleaned myself out before I came over in hopes that you might want to do it again."

Now it was my turn to blush but I held his gaze and saw it soften before he flipped me to the carpet and leaned over to kiss me silly. I could feel myself hardening all over again but he broke off to take a deep breath.

"Dinner first. I think I'm going to need my strength." 

We put on the bare minimum and sat down to a fantastic meal. The salad was made with fresh romaine and spinach leaves. But the casserole was melt-in-your-mouth good and between the two of us, we finished it. We washed it down with milk and while we were loading the dishes in his dishwasher, I wondered if he ever drank anything stronger.

"I'm so full, I hope you forgot dessert." He admitted before closing the door and spinning the dial.

I just grinned and shook my head. "This particular sweet won't fill you up. Just me."

He looked quizzically at me but I took his hand and kissed it, tugging him into the living room. Now it was my turn to hesitate but he seemed to realize why. "How about we have dessert in bed?"

Nodding, I scooped up my clothes and let him lead me into the next room. It was really nice, all light wood and restful colors lit with wall sconces. His bed was big with a white and green quilt over the top and at least six fluffy pillows in a myriad of colors. He caught my questioning look at the pillows and ducked his head.

"Um, Mom couldn't decide which color was best so I'm supposed to live with them until I decide."

"That's nice. She must be really a good mom." I smiled at him and laid my clothes on a chair, slipping his surprise out of my pants pocket. "Plus, they're perfect for propping yourself up while you watch the news."

"Yes, they are. Do you mind if we watch the nine o'clock news? We kind of missed the early broadcast." He asked while pulling back the covers.

"Good idea. Mind if I use the bathroom first?" I waited for his nod and let him have a moment alone. Sometimes, you just need a little breathing space before round two. I did what I had to and washed my hands, checking myself out in the mirror. Aside from tousled hair, I looked okay.

Going back in, I found him already in bed with the remote in his hand and the TV on the dresser on channel eight. I crawled in beside him and settled in to watch the news. Lead story was Senator Gibbs' death. Of course they got most of it wrong. They usually do. The microphones in the faces of the Senator's family really invaded their privacy. You could see they were grieving and in shock. The daughter especially brought a tear to my eye. She was sobbing in her mother's arms while some reporter was trying to question her about her father.

"Damn, why doesn't somebody get them inside?" Clark muttered and clenched his fist.

"Gives reporters a bad name. That's for sure." I sighed and listened to the reporter talk about all the suspects in the bar that had been questioned by police and FBI. Then they flashed the composite pictures that Keith and I had come up with during our sessions with the staff artists. We were 'unnamed sources'.

"Close?" Clark turned enough to look at me.

"As close as we could get it. Keith saw a scar on the shooter's jaw that I didn't but I saw the earring that purple hair was wearing." I shrugged but he just smiled and went back to watching.

The phone ringing startled me but Clark just picked it up. "Hello? Oh, hi, Mom. . . I'm just watching the news. . . Yes, I know, Mom. . . No it really wasn't as dangerous as it looked. . . Yes, I'm being careful. . ."

I snuggled down under the covers and watched the news with one eye while trying not to listen to Clark's conversation with his mom. Sighing, I thought wistfully that it must be nice to have somebody that cared for you that much. I didn't have any memories of my mother or father either. Just foster parents who came and went. Mostly went.

If anybody ever tries anything against Perry White, they'll have to go through me first. He'd selected my essay as the winner in the Daily Planet contest six years ago and the newspaper paid for my four years of college. I owed him big time and hopefully, I'd be able to pay him back someday.

The sports scores were on now and I straightened up in time to hear the score of the Colorado Avalanche and Detroit Red Wings game. The Av's had cleaned their clocks in Detroit with a score of 6 to 2. I whooped and remembered too late where I was. Clapping my hand over my mouth, I turned stricken eyes to Clark.

"That was Jimmy, Dad. The hockey scores just came on. . . He was one of the unknown sources quoted in my article. . . Mom? . . . Oh, you're on the speaker. Jimmy was there wearing a wire while Lois and I were out in the car tape recording the conversations. . . Yes, Mom, he was inside when the shooting started. . ." 

Then Clark held the phone out to me. I tried refusing it but he just punched the speaker button and moved it between our naked bodies. This was a whole new level of kink. Lying in bed with my lover while we talk on the phone to his parents. Sheesh!

"Jimmy?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Are you all right? It must have been terrifying when those horrible men started shooting." Her voice was soft but filled with concern.

I cleared my throat. "Yes, Mrs. Kent, I was kind of scared but my friend and I ducked under the pool table so we weren't hurt at all."

"And you helped them create those composite sketches, didn't you, Jimmy?" His dad's voice was gruff, kind of like Perry's.

"Yes, sir. Of course, I was looking for something to happen because of Lois' tip."

"Nonsense. Clark says you've got a keen eye and good instincts. One of these days, you'll be a reporter with a by-line just like our boy." You could hear the pride in his voice when he spoke of his son.

"Thanks, sir." I had to get the subject changed. "Mrs. Kent, we had your favorite casserole tonight for dinner. It was great. I really enjoyed it."

"The ham and potato, Clark?"

"Yes, Mom. Jimmy was with the police and FBI most of the day so I invited him over for dinner. I knew he probably hadn't had a chance to eat much of anything."

"That was a good thought, son. Send the leftovers home with him." She sounded so concerned.

"There weren't any, ma'am. I was really hungry." I admitted over the open line. "And it was really good."

"Oh, you growing boys!" She chuckled. "Well, the next time we come up to Metropolis, Jimmy, I'll make it and you can see if there's any difference."

"Yes, ma'am. I look forward to meeting you and Mr. Kent. Good night." And I firmly punched the button that left Clark the only one who could hear them. Sliding under the covers, I buried myself under a couple of pillows. That was almost surreal. Thank god no one had yet invented a view-phone.

The conversation was still going on and I prepared for a lengthy wait. Coming out from under the covers, I grabbed the tube I'd brought for dessert and idly squeezed out an inch of yellow colored lubricant. Pushing the covers back on my side of the bed, I stroked it on my cock. Then licking my fingers, I squeezed out a little more and painted my nipples with the slick stuff.

Again I sucked the residue off my forefinger and smacked my lips. I was a pushover for banana. My other hand was still stroking my cock to hardness and this time, I bent my legs up and slipped the slick fingers over my balls and down past my perineum. Just thinking of where they were going next was getting me hard.

This time, I squeezed out almost two inches of ribbon lube and made sure my two forefingers were well slicked before heading south. I heard Clark hiccup once and his voice had a catch in it.

"Um, Mom, the movie just started. How about I call you tomorrow?" He pushed off the covers on his side of the bed as well and I saw that my little show was a definite turn-on. "Love you both. Bye."

He hung up and carefully put the phone back on the bedside table. "That was evil. Really and truly evil."

"I prefer to call it inspired. Got you off the phone, didn't it?" I was pushing both fingers in and out of the tight muscle that was slowly loosening in anticipation of what was to come.

And what was to come was growing very nicely at my side. Reaching over, I ran my slick right hand up and down over his rising shaft. Oh yes. My memory had not played me false, he was big and getting bigger. His eyes were glued on my other hand and the way my fingers kept appearing and disappearing inside my body.

Reaching for the tube, I squeezed some onto his fingers. "Like to try it?"

He only hesitated for a moment before gingerly leaning up and over me. I pulled my fingers out and he slid his in, his eyes going wide as he felt how hot and tight my inner channel was. I was in bliss at the feel of those long elegant fingers moving in and out of my ass. Soon, I told myself, soon it will be Mr. Super in there and that will feel even better.

Moving a little deeper, he brushed across my prostate and I moaned. Clamping onto his fingers, I held him in place. "That was a good sound, Clark. You just hit my prostate and it felt wonderful. Warm and tingly. Try for it again. . . Oh yeah, that's it."

I was in heaven. Now he was between my legs and I had him hard as steel. "Okay, Clark. Fingers out and Mr. Super in. Trust me. He will fit."

"But won't this position be hard on you?" His worried voice and anxious eyes brought my attention back to him.

"Pull that pillow under my lower back. . . That's right. Okay, my back is supported. Get inside of me. Now!" I was panting and when I first felt that warm blunt pressure against me, I almost lost it right then.

But he was through the tight ring of muscle and waiting for me to tell him to go on. The pressure and fullness was almost too much but I worked at relaxing and reminding myself that this was Clark. My Clark. Even if he was only mine for a little while. And relaxing completely, he slid all the way in.

"Oh!" He choked.

"Yes!" I flexed my inner muscles and felt him gasp. Moving my legs up to his waist and clasping them behind his back, changed the angle and I felt a flash of warmth run through me like wildfire. "Okay, time to move, big guy. Slow and sure. Make me feel how much Mr. Super is enjoying himself."

He snorted in laughter. "Mr. Super? You are seriously insane, Jimmy."

Laughter works for me. A happy lover is one who will pound you until you scream with joy. He was a little tentative in his movements but I helped him with a little flexing and a lot of moaning until he sped up and improved his target hits to my prostate.

I was writhing on the bed and Clark's name was my mantra. My cock was caught between our stomachs and our sweat slicked skin was torturing it to overload. Electric shocks were zapping me like a high tension wire and I felt myself begin to tingle right into a power surge of giant proportions.

When I came to again, Clark was saying my name over and over. "Jimmy. Jimmy. Come on, Jimmy. Wake up."

My eyelids were like lead but my whole body thrummed with pleasure and I forced them open to reassure my frantic lover. "Clark. It's okay."

My hoarse voice got through to him. "You passed out. Did I hurt you?"

Of course, that's what he would think. "No, Clark. You didn't hurt me at all. I just overloaded on the pleasure. It's a compliment, love. Nobody has ever made me feel like that."

"Really?" He perked up.

If it had been anybody else, I'd be afraid of an ego burst but not my Clark. He was too unassuming to realize just how very special he was. He was softening and I knew I'd have to let him go. "Clark, we're going to seriously mess up one of these pillows when you pull out. Unless you've got some Kleenex near by?"

"Um, yeah. Hold on." He reached over my head to the bedside table nearest me and I felt him slip totally out, even though my grasping muscle tried to keep him in place. "Oh."

"Oh is right. Kleenex, Clark." The trickles were everywhere and I mentally consigned this pillow to the dumpster. I'd have to find another one to replace it so his mother wouldn't find out. He was running the Kleenex over my tender skin and it felt really rough to me.

"Oh, thank goodness, there's no blood." Clark sighed and I felt his hand shake ever so little.

"Clark, look at me." I waited until those shy eyes came up to mine. "You didn't hurt me. You gave me more pleasure than I've ever felt in my life. Trust me on this. Loving me will never hurt me."

When you decide this experiment isn't going to work and you go back to Lois, now that's going to hurt. Big time. I never was very good at protecting my heart. And Clark was going to rip it out and crush it with his super-strength without ever realizing it. But until then I was going to store up as many memories as I could. 

"What if I lose control and use too much strength while I'm inside you?" He wanted to be convinced and I smiled up at him.

"Did you come when I did?" I waited for his nod. "That's the moment when you could have hurt me. Lost control. But you didn't. We both enjoyed it and neither of us got hurt."

He thought about it, while I carded my hands through his silky black hair. He was still between my legs, his arms bracing himself on either side of my chest. I noticed his nose twitching and realized that the banana lube I'd rubbed into my nipples was releasing its aroma between us.

"What is that?" He gazed down and tentatively licked my right nipple. "Bananas!"

"Dessert. I told you it wouldn't fill you up." I grinned at the delighted look on his face before relaxing under the moist assault of his tongue. I was beyond getting it up again in the immediate future but it was nice being tongue washed by a lover with a definite oral fixation.

We played for a while before he pulled me off the bed and into his giant shower. He had a great shower and lots of hot water so we took our time and played. Clark looks like a sleek seal when he's wet. I washed his hair for him and had him purring before I was done. He returned the favor and for a moment, I felt cherished and wanted.

But when we were toweling off, I came back to reality. "Um, Clark. I probably should go home since I didn't bring anything else with me to change into for work tomorrow. And I can't fly home at super speed." Trying to make a joke of a necessity.

He tilted his head to one side and I could see thoughts race through that brain of his. "You could." 

I felt my heart sink while my mind whispered those negative little thoughts to me. See. Just a walk on the wild side and now it's back to normal. Probably can't wait to strip the bed and get rid of the evidence.

"Or you could stay the night. And we get up early so I can fly you to your apartment. You change clothes and we still have time for breakfast at the corner restaurant where we went last time. I like that idea better." He spoke calmly and drew me back to the messy bed.

What do you say when a dream comes to life right in front of you? "Okay. Sounds good."

Then you help remake the bed so you can crawl into a warm cocoon and fall asleep on a living breathing pillow. Tomorrow was looking brighter already.


	4. Explosions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy has a really bad day that ends surprisingly well.

I trudged into the lobby of my apartment building. Stopping to check the mail, I threw away the advertisements that were all I'd gotten in the convenient waste can. The creak of a door made me moan silently then smile when the apologetic whisper floated down the hall.

"Mr. Olsen. If I could have a moment of your time?" Her voice wavered just a little.

"Hi, Mrs. Lambert. How are you this evening?" I resigned myself to another round of furniture moving.

"Just fine, thank you. But I decided the table in the front hall needs to go by the sofa." She smiled timidly and I grinned at her.

"Sure, Mrs. Lambert. Let me help you move it." Not that I'd let her really help. She was 82 last month and didn't weigh a hundred pounds.

I followed her into the stuffy apartment and hefted up the solid oak table. I could feel my muscles straining under the weight and I took little steps to make sure I didn't hit anything in the overcrowded apartment. She'd fit everything she could from the home she'd had to leave when her husband died, into this small apartment.

Each piece held treasured memories and she'd told me a few of them while I moved them around for her. It was a harmless pastime and did me no harm. Except for the occasional sore muscle. "How's that, Mrs. Lambert? I think it does look better here. Now the hall won't be so crowded."

Her answer was drowned by a dull roar from outside the front door. The whole building shook and plaster dust shook down on us. Instinctively, I pulled her close to me and put my hand over her white head. She cried out and tried to keep me from going into the hall but I had to. Looking up the stairs, I saw the first clouds of smoke.

Dashing back inside, I used her phone to call 911 and report an explosion. Hanging up from them, I hesitated only a moment before calling Keith on his private cell phone.

"Fisher."

"Keith, its Jimmy. I think my apartment just got blown up. If I were you, I'd get someplace safe. Someplace where no one knows where you are."

"Got it. You okay?"

"So far. Fire department is on the way."

"Watch your back."

"You too."

Then I bullied Mrs. Lambert out to the alley and left her with the janitor who was gaping at the smoking building. Going back in, I headed up the stairs to see if anybody else was home and needed help. Both tenants on the second floor were already on their way down and they shouted at me that they hadn't heard anything from third floor but that my apartment was on fire.

So, I followed them down and on out. The sirens were getting louder and I slumped back against the bricks of the building and watched my life go up in flames. I didn't have much except for my clothes and books in the furnished apartment. But I was going to miss them. 

My hand went to my throat and the gold chain that hung there. Maybe I was getting psychic but for some reason, I had felt compelled to put it on this morning. It was all I had of my mother. Whoever she was. When they found me on the church steps, I was wrapped in a blanket with the locket tucked into the folds. The orphanage had kept it for me and given it to me when I'd left them eighteen years later.

The police were asking questions of us now and I was immediately singled out as the possessor of the burning apartment. But Mrs. Lambert, bless her heart, assured them that I was with her when the fire broke out. They were very polite when they asked me down to headquarters and I couldn't blame them. My luck, they thought I was running a meth lab or something in my rooms.

The questions came thick and fast at the precinct, while I answered as best I could. The FBI was back and they confirmed that it was a bomb. Hand triggered and that's where their questions centered. But I explained about the timer that turned on my lights at six every night. I really hate to come into a dark apartment. By the fifth hour, the interrogation was getting pretty old.

Perry showed up while I was answering the same question for the third time. He politely but briskly got me out of there and into his car. When we pulled away from the station, his wise eyes moved to me. "Jimmy, how are you? Really."

"Okay, I guess. Do you know if anything survived?"

"Jimmy, the rooms pretty much went up like a torch. The Fire Chief said the building was lucky that yours was the only one that burned. Nothing survived inside but the walls."

"I see. Guess I'll have to do some shopping. I'm going to get pretty tired of this suit." I felt curiously numb but I tried to smile when he cast another look at me.

"First, we need to find a safe place for you to stay tonight. I got a call from Clark's parents and they offered to take you in. It's probably the last place these people would think to look for you."

"It might put them in danger. That wouldn't be fair." I sat up straighter. "Better if I just find a hotel room or something. Or sleep on the cot in the basement of the Daily Planet."

"We've got a cot?" Perry asked.

"Yeah. I found the janitor's back room when I got lost my first week here." I remembered the hectic time when I feared that I'd bitten off more than I could chew in my chosen profession. "That should be safe enough. Very few people know about it."

"Pretty uncomfortable though. I think we can do better than that. I've got a friend who owes me a favor. Sit back and relax." Perry headed the car downtown and I closed my eyes for a moment.

He woke me up in a dark garage and I flinched until a light beckoned us from across the sea of parked cars. We crossed quickly and a dark haired man led us down a flight of stairs and into a series of tunnels that had me hopelessly lost within moments. Then we were in an elevator that just kept going up and up until my ears popped.

We got off onto a plush carpet and a sea of muted colors. Wading across the hall, the dark haired man opened a door and ushered us inside. A soft voice welcomed us in and I watched Perry take the hand of a well-dressed woman.

He kissed it softly and she laughed. "Charming as ever, Perry. Young man, I hope you are all right. That was a terrible thing to happen."

"I'm fine, ma'am." I didn't have a clue who she was or why Perry had brought me here.

"This is Mrs. Kenyon, Jimmy. She has offered to put you up for a few days until we can do a little investigating of our own. Lois and Clark will be back in a couple of days and hopefully, they'll have a lead to the group who planned Senator Gibb's assassination."

"I appreciate it, Mrs. Kenyon. Are you sure?" I couldn't get over the richness of the room I was in. Far beyond anything I'd ever even seen before.

"Quite sure, Mr. Olsen. I am determined to help find Dick's killer. His daughter, Stephanie, is my god-daughter and she is completely broken hearted by his death." 

For just a moment, I saw a steel hard determination that I approved of, especially if she was going to be providing my safe haven. Perry set up a number where I could reach him and then left me alone with my hostess. She rang a bell and sent me off with the butler to my room. He took me up a short flight of stairs to a small suite of rooms above even the rooftop garden.

The place was plush and way too rich for my blood. But the shower was calling my name and Cransom, the butler, laid out a robe and pajamas for me then showed me where the buzzer was to summon him if I needed anything. I stood under the hot water for a good five minutes with my brain a complete blank. 

It took all my strength to dry off and crawl under the covers that Cransom had turned back for me. I was asleep before I had any time to worry about what was going to happen tomorrow.

**********

I woke up to the rattle of crockery and I unburied my head to squint at the butler.

"You have a phone call, Mr. Jimmy. And Mrs. Kenyon was afraid that if you slept any longer, you'd give yourself a headache. Were the pajamas not to your liking?"

"Um, no, they're fine, Cransom. I just don't use them." I sat up and accepted the tray across my lap.

"I brought coffee this morning but if another beverage would be better I can bring that instead."

"Uh, no. Coffee's fine." I looked in amazement at the laden tray. Eggs, bacon, toast, fresh fruit and the best smelling coffee I'd ever sniffed, filled it from side to side. "Did you say I had a phone call?"

"Yes, sir. It was Mr. White and he said there was no hurry. You may return the call after you've eaten. I've taken the liberty of procuring some replacement clothing. Your suit has been sent to the dry cleaners." He fussed a bit more before stepping back. "Just buzz me if anything else is needed."

"Thanks, Cransom. This looks great. Whatever you picked out will be fine. I'm not going anywhere for a while."

He permitted himself a brief smile before closing the door behind him. I started in on breakfast and wished, not for the first time, that I could share this with Clark. My last breakfast in bed had had a little more protein in it and come complete with sound effects. I missed him more than I should.

Arguing with myself was nothing new. I'd been doing a lot of that the last week. I just had to keep reminding myself of the really big gap between us. Then, I remembered the Kent’s offer to put me up and I felt a little glow thinking about his folks. They were really extraordinary people. Taking in an alien baby and bringing him up with so much love. I couldn't even be jealous. 

Envious maybe. I mopped up the last of my eggs over easy with the last piece of toast. Pushing the tray carefully to one side, I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom again. This time, I really noticed my surroundings. Everything was white and black from the marble tiles to the faux marble wall covering. The sinks were white with black anodized steel fixtures. Even the soap was black and white checked.

I shook my head and shaved carefully before brushing my teeth with the new toothbrush laid out for me. It was the only spot of color in the place except for me. Bright red, it felt cheerful in this rather tomblike place. But the water was hot and plentiful, so my shower lasted a good deal longer that the night before.

The clothes laid out for me fit perfectly. Khaki dockers and a navy blue polo shirt with all the proper underwear made me look like a college preppie. But once I slipped on the leather loafers, I decided there was something to being rich. They felt like I'd worn them forever. Threading the leather belt through the belt loops, I fastened the dragon's head buckle and chuckled at the darting tongue that poked through the fifth hole.

Suddenly, I wasn't sure what to do. For once I didn't have a job and a timetable. Remembering I needed to call Perry, I found the slip of paper where I'd written down his cell phone number. Venturing into the sitting room portion of the suite, I found the phone on the desk. It only rang twice before being picked up.

"White." He barked.

"Yes, sir. It's Jimmy."

"Ah, good. You're awake. And wanted by just about everybody this morning. Have you seen the paper yet?" His voice dropped to a whisper.

"No, sir. I just got up and had breakfast."

"Well, get a paper or watch the news on TV. You are the lead story. Stay safe and don't call anyone else." He sounded deadly serious and I told him I wouldn't. "Oh, Clark asked me to tell you that they'd be back tomorrow. Of course, I didn't tell him where you were. He asked me if we'd seen Superman about and I had to tell him no."

My heart leapt just a bit and I cleared my throat before saying casually. "I know Superman is working on this as well. If he should stop and see you, wouldn't it be okay to tell him where I am? In case he wants to question me?"

"Hm-m-m. You might be right, Jimmy. He could fly . . . uh, over to you if he needs to know more."

"Yes, sir. Is there anything I can do while I'm waiting? It feels funny not working." I admitted.

"Not today, lad. Just stay protected for now. Your time will come, never fear." He reassured me and rung off.

I hung up slowly and thought about what hadn't been said. Clark was coming back. Tomorrow. But if I was really lucky, I'd see Superman tonight. Suddenly, I needed to do something. Anything to get rid of this excess energy. So, I headed down to the main floor to see if I could talk Cransom into finding work for me.

Mrs. Kenyon greeted me at the living room door and took me in hand. She was working on sorting family papers from an old aunt who had just died and she sat me down with a box of several hundred letters from the last seventy years. She needed them sorted into family or business and gave me a free hand to label them as I wished.

They were absolutely fascinating. Family is an interesting phenomenon to me since I don't have any. It was cool seeing cousins go from children to adults. There were very few business letters so I started categorizing them into family names. They were all to the aunt from her many nieces and nephews along with a few from her own generation and even from her mother. I found one from 1899 from her grandmother and it truly brought the past alive for the long moments it took to read it.

I didn't want to break for lunch but she sternly ordered me into her dining room where Cransom served us a delicious meal while she gently quizzed me about my life. It doesn't bother me to talk about it so I was pretty cheerful while I told her about the orphanage where I grew up and the scholarship from Perry that brought me to the Daily Planet.

She looked sad for a moment then asked if there was anything I needed right now, beside a new wardrobe. I thought for a moment and shook my head. "I'm pretty self sufficient, ma'am. I am a little worried about the others in the apartment building. Everything that Mrs. Lambert owns is in there and she's too old to take change very well."

Perking up at that, she asked me questions that I answered for the rest of lunch. By the gleam in her eye, Mrs. Lambert was in safe hands. I was ready to go back to the letters after watching the noon news with her. A bank robbery had crowded my bombing off the lead story and I was just as glad to see it. Visitation for Senator Gibbs was tonight and the funeral tomorrow so I wouldn't be seeing much of my hostess for awhile.

But she gave me a tour of the place first and showed me the alarm system that protected the whole three top floors of the building. I explained about the potential visit from Superman and she just nodded, accepting the explanation calmly. She was one formidable lady and I really respected her strength. I knew that the next day would be a strain on her but she simply spoke of the arrangements to be made.

She joined me for a while and approved my method of sorting. Reading the letter from her great-grandmother, she directed me to a small daguerreotype that hung on a nearby wall. A rather fierce old lady of the 1880's peered back at me. Her white hair was smoothed back from a face that seemed as wrinkled as a dried apple. She sat in a high backed chair with a book in one hand and her fan in the other.

Mrs. Kenyon spoke of her coming across the prairie to join her husband and their work to raise a family off the land. Luckily, a test oil rig had proved out and they'd retired rich. I enjoyed the stories and I think they helped both of us get through the hours until she left for the visitation.

Cransom fed me out on the roof garden and told me to ring if I needed anything. Otherwise, he would just leave me to my own devices. I told him thanks and began to pace the quiet garden paths, hoping against hope that Superman would show up soon. I needed a hug in the worst way.

The sky slowly darkened and I watched the first star appear over the horizon. I was so high up not even the lights of the city could dim it. Gazing intently at the twinkling light, I muttered under my breath.

"Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight. Wish I may, wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight."

Then I closed my eyes and wished for a little more time with Clark before he left me. A few months would give me a lot of memories to store up and pull out as I grew older. My eyes opened and I grinned at myself derisively. That's always providing I got the chance to grow older. For the first time, I wondered just why I'd been singled out for death.

Lots of men had seen the assassins in the club. So why me? Suddenly I shivered but not with cold. "Somebody just walked over my grave. That's all. Don't start getting paranoid, Jimmy. You're too young for that. I hope Keith is okay."

I hugged myself and started walking again around the garden. The sound of gurgling water led me to an alcove where a small fountain sat. The water came out of a frog's mouth where he sat on a bronze lily pad high above the basin of polished stones. It masked the sound of the wind and I sat down on the bench nearby to just pretend I was at the beach.

A whisper of sound turned my head in time to see Superman touch down lightly on the flagstones by the balcony. I stood and watched his eyes light up when he saw me. Then we were in each other's arms and I still don't know how we got there. He crushed me to him, one hand at my waist and the other behind my head. I breathed in his clean scent and felt truly safe for the first time in two days.

"Are you all right? Really all right?" He finally spoke, his hot breath gusting in my ear and sending a shiver through me. "I'm never there when you need me. What good am I if I can't protect you?"

"I'm fine. Homeless and wearing borrowed clothes but otherwise okay. And I don't need to be protected. Just . . ." I caught back my words. The last thing I needed to do was beg for him to love me. "Hold me. Tight."

"I like doing that. Part of me wants to hold you all the time. But I think they might notice something at work if we tried it." His warm hands were stroking me gently and I felt myself arch into them while my own hands were busy petting his trim waist and wishing it were bare skin.

Then his lips were covering mine and it felt like he was trying to seal himself to me. I breathed in his scent like one of the roses on the trellis while I parted his lips with my tongue and dipped inside his hot mouth. He groaned and I almost laughed out loud at the feeling of power that gave me. The strongest man in the world and he trembled at my touch. Amazing.

My hands smoothed over the material on his back under his cape. I was content to just stand there and absorb him through my skin. But he wanted more and his hands were lifting me up and up until I could no longer feel the ground beneath me. Opening my eyes, I watched the windows of my suite sink below his shoulder.

By now, I had a death grip on his waist. He broke the kiss and settled us back down on the garden path. "Sorry. Got carried away."

I swallowed hard and managed a smile. "I think that's my line. Can you stay for a while? We could go up to the rooms, Mrs. Kenyon gave me." I nodded over his shoulder and watched the look of indecision on his face. My stomach sank and I bit my tongue until it hurt. Well, that was stupid, Jimmy, my man. Why not just come out and beg him while you're at it? He's here on business. The kiss was just his way of being kind. Get a grip, idiot.

"I'm afraid I'd feel a little awkward here." His deep voice poured over me like honey. "Would you mind coming with me for a couple of hours? I've got a place I'd like to share with you."

Nodding, I was afraid to trust my voice just then. He smiled and picked me up and we took off from the balcony. I had a tight grip on him but even though we were going pretty fast, I couldn't feel the wind at all. I risked a look down but only once. My stomach rebelled at the thought of how high we were and how far I'd fall if he let go. The short flight from a few days ago in daylight hadn't seemed so frightening.

But he held me securely and I soon grew accustomed to the flight. I don't know how long it lasted but I'd managed to doze a bit before realizing that he was upright and we were touching down on solid ground. He steadied me and I clutched his hand while he led me through the dark into an even darker place.

"Stay right here and shut your eyes. I need to get the lights."

"Okay. Hurry back." I let him go reluctantly and waited for something to happen. My eyelids registered the change, light blooming across them in a heartbeat. Then he was behind me, encircling me with his long arms.

"Open them and tell me what you think." His soft whisper in my ear made me shiver but I obeyed the gentle command.

My eyes widened at the magnificent room. Soft fabric hung in a tent-like fashion over what I could see were stone walls. Bookcases lined the perimeter and comfortable furniture was scattered over the floor of many carpets. The light came from a series of panels that peeked out from behind the fabric and shone from the ends of several of the bookcases.

"Wow. Where are we?" I rubbed my hands over his at my waist and he captured one to bring to his lips.

"My home away from home. I call it the Cave of Silence. Usually, I come here to get some rest when the world gets too hectic." He licked my finger and I felt need shiver through me. "I can be myself here. And I've never, ever been tempted to bring anyone else home. Until you."

I turned in his arms and saw the need in his eyes. It was probably in mine as well but I was beyond caring at that point. "Take me to bed and make love to me. I need a reminder that I survived."

He shuddered and picked me up in his strong arms. A few steps and we were on a wide platform bed. He stood back and whirled himself naked while I watched in fascination. Then with a grin, he pounced and began slowly teasing my clothes off. Each bit of flesh revealed was kissed and tongued until I was writhing on the flannel sheets.

But when his warm lips first enveloped my cock, I began to pant and then to moan. He lovingly tormented me with his tongue and just a little suction. I wanted it to go on forever and I wanted to come so hard he wouldn't be able to swallow it. He read my body completely and by the time he slipped a finger inside of me and found my prostate, I was on the fine edge between passion and pain.

Stroking me with his finger, he stepped up the suction and I finally erupted with a shout. He drank me down like he'd been doing this all his life. I shuddered through two aftershocks while he licked my groin clean, the edge of his tongue rough against my overly sensitive skin. My hands were still in his hair, only now I was massaging his scalp and listening to him purr.

Tugging him up to me, I opened my eyes and saw that shy look in his eyes that turned me on so much. "Was it all right? I think you enjoyed it."

"You were perfect and if I'd enjoyed it anymore, I'd have passed out again." I kissed him and licked his lips, enjoying the taste of myself on him.

I could feel his cock poking into my leg and I snaked a hand down to give it a rub. He groaned into my mouth and I pushed him onto his back so I could slither over his body. My chest hair tickled him into laughing through our kiss. What a turn-on! Leaving his lips for the moment, I moved down to kiss his nipples. Pert doesn't begin to describe the brown peaks. 

They responded to my mouth and really shot up when I worried them with my teeth gently. He was the one panting now and I snaked down his body, leaving a wet trail with my tongue. His strong hands were stroking my shoulders and massaging my neck. They felt great and this time I just stroked his cock lightly with my fingertips, feathering little caresses up and down the sides.

He squirmed a little so I sucked on my index finger and went back to tormenting him with wet caresses. "Jimmy-y-y-y."

"Yes, Clark? Is there something you'd like me to do?" I teased him by blowing some air on his balls and watched them tighten up. On second thought, I licked the red knob clean of the clear fluid that he'd begun to secrete.

"Please!" His eyes were on me and I couldn't bear to see him pleading. So, I got down to serious business and proceeded to tongue him into complete arousal.

I pulled out every trick I'd ever been taught and I knew quite a few. The taffy-pull was very popular after lights out at the orphanage and I rather enjoyed seeing his eyes roll back in his head when I pulled down on his balls and scratched them gently with one hand while the other was pulling up on his penis. I was busy sucking him steadily and he groaned while his head thrashed back and forth.

There was no warning but when the sweet taste of his essence filled my mouth, I increased the suction so I wouldn't miss a drop. He'd gone completely silent and I risked a look up to be sure he hadn't passed out on me. His eyes were closed and he'd gone limp. I carefully cleaned his groin with my tongue and crawled up to his side, resting on one elbow and just watching him breathe.

"Thank you." Those beautiful eyes opened for me.

"You're welcome." I leaned over and kissed him gently. "We need to talk."

"I know." His eyes looked sadly into mine. "Keith's car was found abandoned near the quarry. It had several bullet holes in it. They're dragging the pit now. I'm sorry."

Oh, God. Not Keith. My warning came too late. I closed my eyes and huddled in Clark's arms. "He was my first friend in Metropolis. I met him in the pool room and he took me in hand to show me the ropes of surviving in the big city."

"Were you . . . more than friends?"

"Just friendly blow jobs. But when we sat down and talked about what we both wanted out of life, we decided that our friendship was more important then sex that didn't mean enough. Then he fell in love with Andy and I kept on looking."

"For Mr. Right." His warm hand was stroking the back of my neck while he brought up my throw-away line from Perry's office. 

"Yeah. We both just wanted a lover and a place we could call home. My apartment wasn't really home but I am going to miss my books." I put the worry that Keith was dead out of my mind. Grieving could come later when I knew for sure. 

"I'm going to miss your black jacket and those boots you were wearing at the Solitary Cyclist. Lois whistled when she saw you and I just had to grit my teeth to keep from drooling." Clark confessed his reaction with down cast eyes.

I propped myself up again and looked at him affectionately. "Then they did their job. I wore them for you. To see if I could get a response. I have very little control when it comes to you."

He beamed at me and I felt my heart melt even more. Damn, it's just not fair that he should be so very, very right for me. And at the same time be so horribly wrong. My face must have changed because he sobered quickly and brushed a finger between my eyebrows.

"We both get the same worry line when something goes wrong. I know you're probably thinking that there's a leak in the police department or maybe even the FBI. Otherwise, how could they have known to go after you and Keith? The only two who could testify against them." 

I hadn't had time to worry about that yet, but I could start now. "I got a call off to Keith right after the bomb went off. Hopefully, he set up the whole scenario so he could go undercover. Until we know otherwise, that's what I'm going to believe. What did you and Lois find out in Senator Gibb's hometown?"

"He's a pool shark from way back. And he played at the Solitary Cyclist at least once a month when he was in town doing fundraising or town meetings. Not gay. Not even in the closet. But very tolerant and accepting of gays and lesbians since his sister, Anne brought her life partner Greta into the family. I spoke with her significant other since Anne was busy with funeral arrangements." Clark had pulled me completely on top of him like a blanket and I pillowed my head on my arms so I could watch him.

"She's a lovely woman. Very tall with long brown hair in a chignon. Calm and quiet like a deep pool in a sheltered glade. Anne's a bouncy redhead with energy to burn. Not even grief could quench her fire. But instead of being opposites, they came across as two halves of a whole." I watched his eyes flicker with wonder and ached inside with envy of two women I'd never met.

"Then it has to be something political. We need to find out what bills he's working on and who is the opposition." I subdued my feelings and went straight into investigation mode. "I don't suppose you've got an Internet connection here?"

"Um, yes, I do. I've got a direct satellite feed. I made a deal with NASA a few years back. They keep me supplied with the newest equipment in return for help when they have a problem in space. Not that I wouldn't help them anyway." He looked up at me so earnestly that I couldn't help but laugh. 

My Clark is, without a doubt, a real innocent. And I wouldn't change him for the world. Leaning up a bit, I kiss the dimple in his chin. "Good thinking, love. Care to help me do some surfing?"

He just smiled and pulled me in for a real kiss. When my toes went numb, he finally let go and pulled me from the bed. After dressing again, he showed me where his desk was and I caressed the computer keyboard as lovingly as I'd ever stroked him. He wasn't kidding when he said he had the new stuff. I thought the Kitaro 9000 was still on the drawing board.

Clark laid his palm down on the plate beneath the mouse pad. Within three seconds, the computer acknowledged him.

"Working." It was a computer generated voice with a hint of femininity in it.

"SARA, I need you to add someone to the priority list. Here's his palm print." Clark took my hand and laid it on the cold metal. I felt a tickle and the whole plate changed color from silver to purple then back again.

"Working. James Harris Olsen. 24 year old male. Currently working at the Daily Planet. He has a slight sugar imbalance." I could swear that the voice sounded worried for a moment. "He needs to eat something."

"Thank you, SARA. I'll see what we can do. Give him an Alpha 1 priority, please."

"Working. . . . Complete. What would you like to do, James?"

"Um, thanks SARA." I felt a little flustered. This computer was so far beyond anything I'd ever worked on before that it kind of threw me. "I need to know the status of all legislation that Senator Richard Gibbs was working on at the moment of his death. Bills that he was co-sponsoring or had written an opinion on or . . ."

"Working. Results in approximately nine minutes."

I sat back in the comfortable leather desk chair and shook my head. A bowl of steaming soup appeared over my shoulder and Clark dropped a kiss on my head. "Eat while she's working."

"What does SARA stand for?" I took the bowl and spoon, beginning to eat immediately. I'd been too nervous to eat much dinner.

"Standard Archival Retrieval Application. A friend of mine has been working on her for the last decade. He wanted a nice innocuous acronym that wouldn't clue anyone what she really is. His mom needed a good program for her genealogy so he told everyone that's what SARA does." Clark had pulled up a footstool and was watching me eat.

I choked a little on the vegetable soup, thinking about this advanced program being used to construct a family tree. "Good thing we're not using her for my family. It would last a nanosecond."

"You don't talk about growing up much." Clark's hand was rubbing my knee.

"I had some bad luck with the families that took me. The first couple had me from my second month to a little over two. She had a nervous breakdown and he brought me back to the orphanage. That one was hard. I thought I'd been really bad and I kept asking where Mom and Dad were. Tim Baker became my protector then. He'd sneak in after lights out and hold me so I wouldn't be afraid of the dark." I looked back into the past. I'd come to terms with what had happened but somewhere inside, I guess that little boy would always be there wondering when he was going home.

Looking over at Clark, I surprised him brushing away a tear. "Hey, it's okay, big guy. I just grew up faster than I might have other wise. My second family was my last family. After them, I stayed at the orphanage until I turned 18. Tim stayed my protector until he left. He was five years older than I and he's the one who introduced me to my sexuality. I was twelve and heading full speed into puberty but girls didn't do anything for me. When I talked to him about it, he just smiled and tousled my hair. He explained that as long as you loved the person, it didn't matter if it was a guy or a girl."

"So, he was your first?" Clark asked hesitantly.

"Oh yeah! He taught me about my body and what felt good. We took care of each other until he turned 18 and left. He went straight to his Aunt Millie, who was single and not allowed to adopt him. She put him through college and I got to spend holidays with them until I went to college myself with the Daily Planet scholarship. We still keep in touch but Tim fell in love in college and they're still together. His SO, Mark writes mysteries and Tim teaches college history. Someday, I'd like to have someone I can introduce to them as my significant other." I smiled at the memory of the couple who welcomed me once a year in the summer for a long weekend at their place on Lake Michigan.

"What about college?"

"Let's just say, I experimented . . . a lot." I grinned at the memories. "But I guess I'm kind of old fashioned. I look at Tim and Mark and I see two people who love each other, making a life and a home together. That's what I want."

Clark had that little frown line back so I set the empty bowl aside and gave him a hug. "Hey, it's okay, Clark. . ."

"Working. Results are printing now. Both of his terms bring a total of 1,363 bills in which he had an interest."

"Oh boy, we've got our work cut out for us. We'll need two copies, SARA. So Clark and I can both work on it."

"Working. Agreed, James."

Clark sighed and stood up. "It's getting late, Jimmy. I'll need to fly you home so I can get back to Lois and become Clark Kent again."

The next hour was hectic and the backpack that held the computer readouts made me feel off balance on the trip back. So, I probably held him tighter than I had going. We touched down on the roof a little after midnight and he took the backpack and his half of the paper. Clutching the fifty sheets to my chest, I watched him get ready to leave and couldn't think of anything to say.

I didn't want him to feel trapped in an experiment that he would probably decide wasn't worth it. But I didn't want him to think I was just using him. While I was dithering, he touched my cheek and brought my chin up.

"Don't give up on me just yet, Jimmy. We need time to explore the possibilities." 

"I know. Maybe some calm would be good too."

"Nobody trying to kill us and no mystery to solve." He sighed and stepped back.

"Take care, Superman. See you tomorrow?"

"Count on it." And he lifted off and swooped away. 

I watched him until I couldn't see him anymore. Turning towards the dim lights of the living room, I saw Mrs. Kenyon silhouetted in the patio doors. Oh god, had we done anything that would shock her?

"Hi, Mrs. Kenyon. I've got my homework laid out for me. Superman got me a list of all the bills that the Senator was involved in." I could feel myself babbling.

"Perhaps I could help you go over them. I worked with him on some of them. I'm glad you are all right. When I got back and you weren't here, I feared the worst, until I checked with the security tape and saw you leave with Superman."

"Oh." I tried frantically to recall what we'd done before we took off. I remembered at least one kiss. Had it been visible?

"Don't worry, Jimmy. I'm not a very judgmental person. I got that knocked out of me a long time ago. My daughter took up with someone we didn't consider very desirable. The fights we had seemed never ending. Until she ran away with him. We searched for her for two years." She closed her eyes and sighed. "We found her grave two hundred miles south of here. We had her exhumed and brought back to the family plot, very near where Richard will be buried tomorrow. I kept thinking to myself, if I'd only been more loving and accepting, she might have stayed. We could have weaned her away from him eventually."

"You can't always choose who you love, Mrs. Kenyon. Even when you know there's no hope at all for a happy ending, sometimes you just have to take the love where you find it and make a lot of memories for later." I wished I could soothe away some of the pain she still obviously felt.

"I know that now." She smiled at me and held out her hand. "But right this moment, I'm about to have some hot chocolate and some wonderful little tea cakes that our cook makes. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure. I could eat." I took her thin hand in mine and let her lead me into the living room. Somehow, I knew that even after this whole fiasco was over, we would remain friends. It's funny how people come into your life and you just feel right away that you've known them forever.

Even in hiding, I'd come upon a new friend. I really was a lucky man. Now, I needed to find who was behind all this so I could go back to helping Clark explore his sexuality. Maybe I'd be like Tim had been for me. A teacher. A guide. A friend. I might wish for more but I could live with that.

I hope.


	5. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really bad day goes worse.

Undercover  
**********************

I made my way blindly down the back stairs of the Daily Planet. There was something wrong with my eyes and I held on to the railing while I stumbled down to the basement. Finding the boiler room door, I pushed it open and shut it behind me. Leaning against it, I struggled to find my breath. 

"Damn, damn, damn." I could hear myself muttering but it didn't stop the pain, the all encompassing agony that filled my chest until I was afraid I'd hyperventilate. I slid down the door and hugged my knees, resting my head between them to get a little blood to my brain. I needed to think through to what I was going to do. My breaking heart could wait for later, right now I needed a plan of operations. My life was still on the line.

But right now that didn't seem very important. I rocked back and forth, replaying the scene that had greeted me when I slipped from the back stairs into the news room. Hustle and bustle just like always with Perry even bellowing from his office. I'd been so eager to see Clark that my gaze swept the room quickly while I stayed half-hidden by the heavy oak door.

Oh, I'd seen him all right. He was bent over something and I was admiring his ass when I realized something wasn't right. Too many hands. Why does . . .? And that's when I realized that he was bent over Her and it was Her hands clasped around his neck. She's just got something in her eye. And he's getting it out.

"Get a room, Kent." One of the other reporters cat-called over the ribald clapping from the rest of the crew.

And Perry emerged from his office with a smile. "Come on, you lovebirds. We've got a story to write."

That's when the weight landed on my chest and I started having difficulty breathing. And why I was currently on the cold concrete floor of the boiler room wandering how a good day had gone so wrong. "Okay, Jimmy. You've got a lead to the killer and you thought you'd share it with the significant other . . . who isn't."

My eyes were burning but I held back the tears. There wasn't time to mourn a lost love. Keith was depending on me. I'd always known that Clark and I weren't forever but I'd thought I'd have a little more time. "Come on, Jimmy. You were always second best. He was unsure and you took advantage of him. You know what they say. Paybacks are hell."

I fished out the cell phone that Mrs. Kenyon had insisted I carry. Waiting for my eyes to stop watering, I firmly pressed in the number that Keith had given me earlier. He answered immediately.

"Fisher."

"It's me."

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yes and no. Change in plans. I didn't get the help I thought I would. But we can still make it work." My brain had never worked so quickly. Grief seemed to motivate me better than happiness. How sick did that make me? "I've got a plan."

"Meet me at the club. Use the back entrance and come upstairs to room five."

"Right." I hung up and unsteadily got to my feet. Heading for the security door, I carefully checked to be sure I was alone. Picking the navy blue Taurus staff car, I hot wired it. Some lessons you just never forget, I thought wryly. But then I had to deal with that burning pressure near my heart again while I remembered the other lesson that I'd tried to forget.

Nothing is forever.

Pulling out of the garage, I drove quickly away from my career and my heart's desire. I concentrated on the traffic to the exclusion of everything else. I've always found driving a soothing occupation, maybe if I lived through this, I'd become a truck driver. It would be fun to drive thousands of miles delivering needed goods from one side of the country to the other.

Jimmy Olsen, eighteen wheeler. Had a nice ring to it. Those cabs were pretty luxurious and right now, I'd be able to fit all my possessions into one, with room to spare. Some books on tape and I'd be able to enrich my mind while I drove the lonely miles away. Mrs. Kenyon would probably enjoy helping me get my license. Even if I had to leave, I was pretty sure that we'd stay friends. She said I reminded her of her brother when he was a boy.

That's me, all right. The boy next door. The one who always reminded strangers of their brother or cousin or somebody they used to know. The wholesome young man you'd trust your sister with. And they'd be right, wouldn't they? It's their brother they couldn't trust me with. I found myself chuckling at that thought while I pulled in behind the laundry on the next block beyond the club. 

Ducking through the alley, I knocked on the back door and turned the handle. To my surprise, it opened right up. I slipped inside, set the lock behind me and made my way through the shrouded pool tables, dashing up the stairs as quietly as I could. The thick carpet muffled my steps and I knocked gently on door five.

Keith flung the door open and pulled me inside with one motion. "I was so worried about you." He hugged me tightly and I felt all my control swept away by his heart felt words. The tears I'd managed to keep back, broke through the dam I'd erected and I soaked his shirt.

He held me and let me cry, rocking me silently. I clung to him while I emptied myself of the pain. When my sobs were mostly dry hiccups, he led me to the plush sofa and handed me a box of Kleenex. I blew my nose hard and gazed at him for the first time. The angry red marks on his left cheek looked painful.

"Are you okay? That graze looks bad."

"I'm fine. After you called, I went down to my car. When I dropped my keys and bent over, the sniper missed. Barely." He shrugged and touched it gingerly, grimacing. "Probably ruined my good looks forever."

"Right." I sniffed and tried to smile.

"I'm more worried about you. What happened between our phone call and your trip to the Daily Planet?" He settled back against the sofa arm and looked expectantly at me.

Taking a deep breath, I cast my mind back over the last 24 hours. "When I called your cell phone, I didn't expect an answer. Su-someone told me they'd found your car near the quarry with bullet holes in it. But I kept hoping that you were just being devious. So, I took a chance and was totally surprised to hear your voice . . ."

***** Flashback

"Keith? Are you all right? Where are you?" I was standing and almost shouting into the phone in my temporary suite.

"I'm fine. Bloodied but unbowed. Who the hell has us targeted?"

"Somebody leaked our names as the two witnesses who could identify the shooters."

Keith groaned into the phone. "Just our luck. What are our options?"

"Find who hired the killers? Shouldn't be too difficult. I've got a list of all the bills that the Senator was involved in. All 1,363 of them."

"Shit. That will take forever."

"Nope. Mrs. Kenyon and I have it winnowed down to just over thirty. There's a reoccurring theme. He fought very hard against a group we've taken to calling the Gang of Four. They have their hands in all kinds of legislation with one common purpose. Power."

"Great. How the hell are we going to fight them? Even if there was proof, I can see myself growing old trying to prosecute."

"I think we might be able to lure them out of hiding." I had the glimmer of an idea.

*****end Flashback

Shaking my head, I thought to gloss over the next part but he forestalled me with a gentle question. "Jimmy. I'm your friend and right now your partner in crime. Is there something I should know about what happened at the Daily Planet?"

Looking at his kind eyes, I nodded. "You know, when I told you that I didn't have a love life and you tried to set me up with your friend?" I waited for his nod before continuing. "I lied. One of the guys I work with, kind of got drunk one night and we ended up at my place and we made love until he passed out and I thought he was okay with it but he was just really naive and he thought he was in love with Lois but he really enjoyed our lovemaking so we did it again after the shooting and he liked that too so I started falling in love with him but I thought we should go slow because he still wasn't sure and when I got to the Daily Planet . . . he was kissing her."

I was crying again and he took me in his arms and rocked me like Tim used to do when I was little. "I . . . I broke the first rule again. I knew better. But he's everything I ever wanted and I thought maybe we'd have a few months or so."

"What's the first rule, Jimmy?" His voice came from above where my head was buried in his shoulder.

"Nothing lasts forever. Followed very closely by rule number two. Never fall in love with a straight guy. Because he'll break your heart, every time." I managed a weak laugh.

"Oh, love. I wish I could say those are silly rules." He chuckled himself and rubbed his cheek over my hair. "But so far in my life, I have to say they're right on the money. I've got a rule three for you. Your friends will always see you through rules one and two when you ignore them and suffer the consequences."

"Thanks, Keith. I appreciate it." I got hold of my emotions and locked them away behind that burning wall that had taken up residence in my chest. Pulling away, I rubbed my eyes. "Have you got computer access here? I may have a clue we can follow up."

"Sure. It's not the fastest connection but it will get you onto the Net." He gestured over to the desk, tucked in the corner of the suite. "Are you going to tell me who the straight guy is?"

I headed to the desk and sat down to boot up. "You'll think I'm an idiot."

"No, I won't. I never told you about Damon, did I? My first real love in college. I lusted after him for two years before he broke my heart by falling in love with a cheer leader. A perky . . . blonde cheer leader." He sighed heavily and headed for the small bar coffee maker. "I felt like such a fool. Wasting two years on somebody with no taste. You want some coffee?"

I logged on to my private account and put in the address that was on the top of all the printouts that SARA had made for us. Hoping against hope that it would recognize me and let me in. "Coffee would be great. I can't really fault his taste. Lois is beautiful, brilliant and extremely sexy to all good heterosexuals everywhere."

"She's also ambitious, hard nosed and emotionally impaired. I spotted that within an hour of meeting her." Keith snorted and half turned to me. "Oh, Jimmy. Don't tell me it's tall, dark and handsome?"

Blushing, I met his sympathetic gaze. "Yeah. Pretty stupid, huh? Clark's about as het' as they come."

"Honey, he must have been drunk as a lord for you to trip him into bed. I've always wondered if he knew what the equipment was for." Keith brought me a mug of steaming coffee.

I was concentrating on the words forming on the screen. "Oh, he knows what to do with it, all right." At his laugh, I realized what I'd said and lost my focus, for a moment, I could feel Clark inside of me and had to grit my teeth to keep in the groan at the memory. "But that was then. Now, he knows some interesting variations on a theme. I hope she realizes how lucky she is. There, I'm in."

The words appeared on a light blue screen. //Working. James, what can I do for you?//

I typed in my reply. //SARA, I need you to concentrate on four men. Are any of them in this area right now?//

Taking out the sheet of the bills and people that Mrs. Kenyon and I had narrowed our search to, I entered the names of the two senators, one businessman and the rancher. Keith whistled over my shoulder when he read their names.

"Jesus, Jimmy! These guys are heavy hitters. You think they're the ones who are behind the assassination?" Keith seemed to be praying quietly while the computer hummed. I just nodded and sipped my coffee, wishing it could melt the frozen lump in my throat. 

How soon would he be telling SARA to change my priority? This might be my last chance to touch base with the wonderful intelligence that lived in the ether of cyber-land. //Working. Senator Yonkers and Mr. Basinger are both in Metropolis for the funeral of Senator Gibbs. Further inquiry?//

I hesitated a moment before writing down my next query. What I was contemplating could get me killed and while I didn't really give a damn at the moment, I would care eventually. //SARA, I think one of them hired the assassins who killed Senator Gibbs. I need to get in touch with them to set up a meet. If I'm right, they'll send the killers after me.//

//Working. That would be extremely dangerous, James. Are you sure this is the best plan?//

I could almost hear the voice from the night before with that faint hint of femininity in it. //Yes. I'm sure. Can you help?//

"Jimmy, no shit this is dangerous. Are you nuts?" Keith's grip on my shoulder was painful. But he was helping me stay grounded.

"I'm not into suicide here, Keith. We'll take precautions and you'll be my back up. You can call in the cops or the FBI or somebody like that as soon as it's set up." My stomach was roiling and I had a strong urge to throw up. "I don't want to sit around in hiding for the rest of my life, looking over my shoulder waiting for a bullet."

//Working. Phone numbers for both men to follow. Odds favor Senator Yonkers as the culprit. Senator Gibbs had filed a letter with the Justice Department requesting an inquiry into the Lazerby hearings.//

I remembered those. About a year ago, the Senate had held hearings on the arms industry and the importation of automatic weapons. Ironic that it was an automatic weapon that had ended the Senator's life. Or maybe it had been a warning to anyone who got in their way? I automatically jotted down the phone numbers she scrolled across the screen.

//Working. This is information that Superman needs to know as well.//

I gulped once and tried to still suddenly shaky fingers. //Good idea, SARA. Let him know what you found out. He can talk to Mrs. Kenyon about how we figured out those four names.//

"Hell, he'd be the perfect back up. You could let him take the bullets. Now, there's a man with a great set of buns." Every word out of Keith's mouth was like a blow to my over sensitive psyche. I closed my eyes and got a firm grip on my suddenly shaky courage.

It would be so easy to take that out. Hide behind my ex-lover. Hey, I'm only human and bullets bounce off of him. But my pride wouldn't let me. Damned inconvenient time for me to grow a backbone but there it was. I was going to prove to myself that I didn't need him. Not in my heart or in my life. I could stand on my own, do my own thinking and planning.

And dying, a treacherous little voice insisted quietly.

//Working. James, where will you meet these men? Will you be safe?//

//We'll have to wait until after we call them. But I was thinking of here at the Solitary Cyclist. It's still closed until after tomorrow. It's also the last place anybody would look for me.//

//Working. Agreed. I will contact Superman and let him know the plan.//

//Thanks, SARA. It was great working with you. Logging off.//

I backed out of the site before she could answer me. I was going to miss her. And Superman. And all the might-have-beens. Turning, I found Keith pacing behind me.

"It will work. I'll call them and tell them that they can buy my silence for a large sum of money. They'll believe that especially if I sound as scared as I feel."

"I know it can work but . . . and there's a very large 'but' here, Jimmy. It's too dangerous and I'm not completely sure of your motives." He stopped and trained a hard look at me. "I'm unaware of any suicidal tendencies on your part but this afternoon hit you hard and I need some major reassurance here that you're not being reckless with your life."

"I hurt." I stopped to swallow that damn lump again. "But it's bearable. It's not like I didn't know it was coming. Just not so soon. But I really, really want my life back. Even if it's not in Metropolis. I hate what these guys did and I want to be the one who brings them down. Maybe, give me back a little of the control of my own life that they took away when they destroyed my apartment and everything I owned."

My voice echoed in the still room and I was shocked at my own vehemence. Maybe I would survive this intact. The open road and that eighteen wheeler were looking better and better as my next career option.

"Okay, Jimmy. You convinced me. How do you want to play this?"

We drank coffee while we planned our attack. Half an hour later, I took a deep breath and made the first call. My shaking voice was pretty convincing, if I do say so myself. I was scared out of my mind. The little voice inside my head that liked me living and breathing was screaming at me to run and run fast, away from all this violence. Keith washed my face after I hung up and threw up.

The second call was a little easier. I'd given them both an hour to gather the million dollars I demanded before I called again with our meeting place. I gave Keith a hug when he left me to go set up our back up. As far as the bad guys were concerned, he was dead and not part of the equation. I'd been pretty adamant on that point. Now, all I had to do was wait for the killers to come and try to kill me.

There was milk in the fridge and I drank all of it to try and settle my stomach. It reminded me of Clark but I pushed all those thoughts out of my head and found myself pacing again. Mrs. Kenyon would be worried at my continued absence. I should call her, I decided. I needed to talk to someone normal right now.

"Kenyon residence."

"Hi, Cransom. Is Mrs. Kenyon there? Is she all right?"

"Mr. Jimmy. It is good to hear your voice. She is quite worried about you."

"Jimmy, is that you? Where are you? Are you all right?" Her voice was breathless as if she'd run to the phone and ripped it from the butler's hand.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Kenyon. Just following a lead. I'm sorry I'd didn't call sooner."

"Perry is worried sick about you. We both thought you were going to the Daily Planet with our list. When you didn't show, we feared the worst."

"I'm sorry. I . . . got way laid. I discovered someone who could lead me right to the source. Now I'm just waiting for a phone call."

"Where are you? Your voice sounds odd, Jimmy. Are you sure you're all right? Perry told me he'd send you some help if you called in. Lois and Clark are following up some of the leads we spoke of earlier."

"Good. I'm glad we've got more that one limb to this tree we're climbing." I enjoyed her chuckle and wondered if I'd ever see her again.

"Oh, Jimmy, wait a minute. There's someone here who needs to speak with you."

"Jimmy."

Oh god, that voice. Those deep tones like melting chocolate that flowed over the phone lines and straight into my aching heart. Damn him anyway. I was doing okay until I heard him.

"Su-superman. You should check with SARA. She's got some of the information that I got this afternoon. You'd be a great back up for this plan of mine and Keith's."

"You met up with your friend. That's wonderful. I know how worried you were. Are you both all right? What plan are we talking about?" His voice sounded relieved and concerned at the same time.

I couldn't take this. I wanted to pour out the whole thing to him and beg him to protect me. But I was stronger than that, at least that's what I told myself.

"Sorry, Superman. Got to go. Ask SARA. See you." And I hung up.

While I was still shaking and before I could change my mind, I dialed the first number. "Senator Yonkers. I hope you have the money. I'd really hate to see you go down for killing a colleague . . ."


	6. Gray Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy sees the light and Superman saves the day.

The minutes were ticking away and I was a bundle of nerves. I'd already gone to the bathroom twice to piss away all the coffee and milk I'd drunk so hastily. Slowly, I quartered the room with my pacing. How long would it take for Clark to fly to the Cave of Silence and access SARA's files? I stopped dead.

Damn. He could log on right at Mrs. Kenyon's desk. Why hadn't I thought of that? Okay. So he could be on his way right now. I had to be ready to be professional. I'm a reporter and a good one so that's how I'd play it. Keep focused on the story and my scoop on who was behind the assassination. 

Suddenly the walls began to close in on me and I opened the door to the shadowy hallway and ventured down the stairs. I located the light switches behind the bar and found the one that lit the farthest pool table. Checking to be sure that it couldn't be seen from the street, I removed the cover from the table and set the balls out on the green felt.

Choosing a nice straight pool cue, I broke the balls and concentrated on the lay of my shots. Taking one shot and then another, I found myself playing better than ever before. In the back of my mind, that little voice was screaming at me that Keith had been gone too long. With no back up, I was dead meat as soon as the killers showed up.

But I ignored my survival instinct and kept setting up my shots. If I survived this and went on the road as a trucker, maybe I'd be able to make a little money on the side while I was traveling. That might be fun for a while. I froze at the sound of the back door knob turning almost soundlessly.

I'd locked it but I was willing to bet the bad guys had a lock pick and knew how to use it. Taking a deep breath, I suddenly had a craven urge to crawl under the table but controlled my shaking hands by clutching the cue in a death grip. Okay, so it wasn't much but it was all I had against the guys with the automatic weapons.

Suddenly I thought of all those things I should have planned for earlier. A tape recorder to record the phone calls I'd made, not to mention the killers when they came in. A letter to Clark telling him I didn't have any bad feelings even though he'd gone back to Lois. Of course, that would be a lie and also way too melodramatic but it occupied my mind while the lock was picked and the door slowly swung open.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A blackmailing faggot. Oh, this is too sweet. And all alone. Right, Joe?" It was the hard eyed one who'd stayed by the back door that night. He touched his ear-piece and nodded without taking his cold eyes off of me.

"I don't suppose you're here to pay me the money I asked for?" I kept my voice even with a supreme effort and was actually proud it didn't shake at all.

"Nah, why pay good money to a dead man."

"I see. Would you care to satisfy my curiosity then? Which one was it? Yonkers or Basinger?"

"Boy, you are so full of shit. Why should I tell you and whatever tape recorder you've got hidden?"

"No recorder. No one else here. Just me and a plan that didn't work." I sighed and laid my cue stick on the table. Just my luck, I wouldn't get to finish this game. Story of my life.

"Never had a chance, boy. It was one of those right wing conspiracies in which everybody's involved." He shook his head and raised the shiny black automatic. "At least this will be quick for you and the evidence will burn right along with this perverted bar."

"NO-O-O-O!" The cry and the gunfire came simultaneously. But I didn't have time to find out who else had dealt themselves in because the bullets had punched me into the wall and I was too busy burning.

Pain. 

Agony radiating out in ever increasing circles.

Fire in my chest. I couldn't feel my arm anymore. The buzzing in my head was getting louder and the beat of my heart was slowly beginning to fade. Strong arms around me. I forced my eyes open to see Clark's face. His lips were moving but I couldn't hear anything. And the night was closing in and my eyelids were just too heavy. 

Late again, Jimmy. No trucking for you.

Just my . . .

***********

Bright lights but no noise. I couldn't feel my body so maybe all those New Agers were right. The afterlife is a big light at the end of a long tunnel. Wait a minute, where was the tunnel? Hey, maybe I'll find out who my mom and dad were. At least I'd left behind the pain with my body. Too bad I wouldn't be able to do an article on this one.

So tired. Weren't you supposed to leave that kind of thing behind? 

Hey, who was that? Wow, she's beautiful. And warm. And she's hugging me close. 

Mom?

************

Whoosh - whoosh - whoosh - whoosh

It was cold. And there was a weight on my chest that wouldn't go away. I also couldn't move. Well, shit. Just my luck, they managed to bring me out of the warmth back into the cold, cruel world. And I just bet that when the drugs wear off, it is going to hurt like hell.

What was it she said? 

Not your time. //I love you, sweet pea.// 

I miss her already.

************

Click - click - click - click

"Mr. Olsen. My name is Dr. Layton. If you can hear me, would you please move your left hand?" The tenor voice sighed after a long pause and spoke again. "How about a finger? . . . Anything at all?"

It was a kind voice and I contemplated it for a long moment or maybe I just fell asleep again. When I reawakened, I searched for it with my ears since my eyes had been glued shut while I was sleeping. There was someone there, I could hear them breathing and I tried to turn my head towards the sound . . .

Shit, shit, shit.

That hurt. Don't do that again, Jimmy.

"Jimmy! Don't move." The voice sounded very familiar and I searched my memory for who it could be, while he opened a door and called for a nurse.

"Mr. Olsen. I'm Nurse Green. Can you feel my hand?"

Her fingers were warm and I tried to squeeze them.

"Yes, I felt that. Now, let me take your pulse the old fashioned way. You're doing just fine, even if it doesn't feel like it." Even her voice was warm and it brought with it a memory of another feminine voice that had cradled me before sending me back.

"Ah, Mr. Olsen. Back with us. It's about time. I'm Dr. Layton. Do you think you could open your eyes for us? Nurse, please dim the lights for now." A damp cloth covered my eyes for a minute and it felt like it washed some of the glue away.

So, I tried. I mean, he sounded like a nice guy and he was probably used to having his patients do what he told them to. My eyelids had gained weight while I was out and it was a real struggle but I finally managed it. The room was blurry but I could make out a dark head hovering over mine.

"Oh, very good. Now, swallow for me."

Well, damn. That felt like broken glass instead of spit.

"Have an ice chip. It will help. We took out the incubating tube yesterday but your throat is still raw. One of your assignments is to start drinking something every hour. I promise it will be easier by tonight."

The ice felt like heaven and the little bit that trickled down my throat hurt but also numbed. I was willing to try another one and the doctor must have read my mind because another one slipped between my dry lips to melt on my tongue.

"Very good. Now, could you open your eyes again for me?"

I hadn't realized I'd closed them so I pried them open while he cheerfully ran me through a few tests to make sure I had the use of my whole brain. And while he poked and prodded me, he talked. He ran over the shooting, my cardiac arrest, the CPR done, the operation that removed two bullets and the fact that I'd been out for three days.

"Doctor, did you by any chance fail Bedside Manners 101?" The familiar voice sounded on the other side of the nurse and I realized that it was Keith.

"Darn. You caught me. I failed it twice and my instructor finally just gave me an incomplete. He thought it might come with age." Dr. Layton joked while continuing his through examination. "Better you know up front what went on while you were out, Mr. Olsen. That way there are no surprises. And I have to tell you, for a briefly dead guy, you're doing very well. Most of your reflexes are coming back nicely."

"G-g-good." I managed.

"Oh, excellent. Vocal and auditory seem to be fine as well. Follow my finger." He moved his index finger up, down and side ways. So long as I didn't move my head, I was good to go. "Now, the muscles from the damaged shoulder are attached to your neck so that's why there's pain when you try to turn your head. We'll try a little heat later and see if we can't loosen them up. Any questions?"

"How long?"

He read my short question correctly. "You're one step from ICU. Another day of improvement and you'll be moving down a floor to a private room for another six or seven days. There's no sign of infection and aside from a tendency to fall asleep without notice the next day or so, you'll be feeling better shortly."

I managed a smile for all three of them before I fulfilled his prophecy and fell asleep.

************

When I woke up this time, Mrs. Kenyon was sitting by my bed doing something with a needle and a long thread of royal blue. I watched her pull it up through a white cloth for several soothing moments before she noticed I was awake.

"Welcome back, Jimmy." She laid the needlework aside and reached for a covered container. "Try some ice chips to whet your throat before you get all dried out. I'm so glad you're all right."

The ice chips felt like heaven but her kiss on my cheek reminded me of a fading memory. I swallowed hard and tried to speak. She shushed me and fed me some more ice. After several swallows, I was finally able to talk in a whisper. I told her about the white light and my mom hugging me.

She had tears in her eyes and her hands cradled my left hand against her cheek. "I'm glad it wasn't your time, Jimmy. You'd have left some broken hearts behind you. But I'm so glad she was there for you. How nice to know that your mother is your very own guardian angel."

I smiled and fell asleep again.

*************

This time I woke up when a nurse changed my IV bag. She smiled cheerfully and fed me some more ice without even asking. They went down a bunch easier and when I rolled my eyes to the left, I saw Keith sitting there, smiling gently at me.

"Keith."

"It's good to hear your voice, Jimmy. I'm sorry, I didn't get there in time. The FBI stalled until it was almost too late. They got a jump start when the boss came in from D.C. Now, there's a man who knows how to kick ass." Keith leaned over the side rail so I could see him more easily. I actually chuckled out loud.

He grinned and offered me a glass with a bent straw. Iced grape juice trickled down my throat soothing all the dry tissues. I finished half the glass before he put it back on the table. He chattered quietly about the FBI, Mrs. Kenyon and Superman. I didn't even feel a twinge when he talked about arriving at the Solitary Cyclist and finding Superman giving me CPR while the shooter lay silent against the back wall where the Man of Steel had thrown him. 

I fell asleep remembering how those lips had once felt on mine. 

*************

It felt late when I next woke and I wondered what had wakened me.

"You've got nerve. I'll give you that." Keith seemed to speak through clenched teeth.

"Excuse me?" Clark's voice flowed over me like honey.

"It's not enough you break his heart. Now, you show up while he's down."

"What?" Clark sounded so bewildered.

Keith scoffed at him. "Come on. He finds you kissing Lois in the news room and he's supposed to just brush it off?"

"Oh, no. He saw that?"

"Of course, he saw that! Why the hell do you think he came to me? He cried his eyes out on my shoulder while telling me that it was all his fault. You really don't deserve him." Keith was scathing.

"It was a bet." Clark sounded so unsure. "Joe Riley bet Lois that she couldn't get me to kiss her in front of witnesses. Did he hear what Perry said?"

"Yes." Keith was probably standing there with his arms crossed, eyeing him like a hostile witness. "What are your intentions, Clark? If you're still confused, you'll only hurt him more."

"I don't want to hurt him. He's my best friend." Clark sounded as if he was right beside me.

"He deserves to be loved. As a friend and a lover." Keith's voice was closer, too.

"I know. He's so open about himself and his emotions. I've never been able to talk about what I was feeling. But I'm not confused any more. When I saw him standing so bravely in front of the gunman, I thought my heart would break."

Warmth enveloped my right hand and I swear I could tell it was his touch. Opening my eyes, I watched these two men who were my friends square off over my hospital bed. A bet. Joe was a notorious prankster who was always setting up a practical joke. All that anguish for nothing. Figures.

"I promise to try and never hurt him again." Clark had that iron jawed, Superman look about him. Why no one else can see through his persona to the Man of Steel is beyond me.

"And love him? With all your heart?" Keith was as serious as I've ever seen him.

"Yes." That deep voice made me shiver and he must have felt the tremor through his hand that was still lying gently over mine. Those beautiful eyes dropped and even still doped up, I could see the love shining there.

"Hi. I love you." Was that breathy voice really mine?

He leaned over and brushed a soft kiss over my dry lips. I felt the warmth tingle through me, melting the cold spot I'd been harboring inside since I thought I'd lost him. It seems a reprieve had been granted in more ways than one. But when I felt the moisture on my cheek, I tried to move back to see what was wrong.

Bad move. Pain stabbed through my shoulder and I groaned.

"Don't move, Jimmy. Remember what Dr. Layton said about heat? I'll go find the nurse and see if enough time has gone by." Keith dashed out and left us alone.

Clark was brushing away the tears from his cheek and looking at me with his whole heart in his eyes. "I keep hurting you and I'm never there when you need me. You should hate me."

The pain throbbed away but the euphoria of knowing he wanted to be here with me pushed it back to manageable levels. "Never. Just need you to let me love you."

He smiled and kissed me again, using his free hand to gently stroke the neck muscles not covered in bandages. Warmth seeped in every where he touched me. Finally, the antiseptic smell of the hospital room was replaced with his scent and I breathed it in like pure oxygen.

"Only if I get to love you back." He spoke simply and I felt my stomach lurch. It was the first time he'd said the “L”- word and I could feel it reverberate through my whole body.

"Please." My whisper brought a broken smile to his sad features and he kissed me slowly, tasting me until I opened and let him slide inside. It was heaven to feel the languid strokes of the rough edge of his tongue against mine. When he pulled away, I protested.

"Ssh-h-h. The nurse and Keith are coming back." His hand moved up to my hair and he began a gentle massage that soothed the ache.

Meeting his eyes again, I tried to explain why I'd spilled my guts to Keith but he just hushed me with a smile. The nurse who entered ahead of my friend was one I recognized from before.

"I hear that a little heat would be appreciated." Nurse Green grinned at me and motioned Clark away so she could take his place. I watched him join Keith for a low voiced conversation while she placed a small fabric covered pillow gently against the juncture of my shoulder and neck. It seemed to vibrate with heat.

"Wow. That feels wonderful." I sighed in relief.

"I know. It will last about twenty minutes then it will be an hour before we can replace it with a new one. Anything else you need for the moment? Besides some more grape juice?" She laughed and held the glass for me while I sucked the last of it through the bent straw.

"Nope. I've got everything I need right here." My eyes went back to Clark, only to find him watching me. The silly grin on my face made her smile and lean over a bit to whisper to me quietly.

"He's a hunk and a half. The other nurses have all fallen in love with him the last few nights. He only came when everyone else went home. I don't know how he got permission but he stayed all night, every night from the moment you got out of surgery. He's a keeper."

"Yes, he is." I vowed and she winked at me before leaving. He was by my side instantly, his hand warm on mine.

"Well, Jimmy, I can see you're in good hands. I'm off to see if that good looking FBI man needs some suggestions for dinner." Keith waved from the end of the bed. "I've discovered a new appreciation for men with authority. Not to mention the sexy bald look." And with a wink, he whisked himself out of the room.

I could feel myself falling asleep again but I fought it with all my strength.

"It's all right, Jimmy. I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise." That voice was so hypnotic, I felt myself slide right into slumber, his kiss lingering on my lips.

Safe. So very safe.


	7. Silver Linings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy's doing well in hospital but there was more than one bad guy out there.

I moved gingerly, feeling the pull of sore muscles and the constant ache of the incisions. It hurt but it was a lot better than a week ago when I'd first come back to myself. Dr. Layton was pleased with my progress and was seriously contemplating letting me out of the hospital. I was worried about the cost of the private room and the physical therapist who'd started coming by to work on my arm and show me how to get the strength back.

Slowly.

A sling was going to be part of my fashion statement for some time to come. The therapist's name was Mike Flannery and he'd told me in no uncertain terms that I needed to go slow. The nerves and muscles that were repaired needed time to heal but they also had to be coaxed into remembering what they were supposed to be doing. He'd given me a rubber ball and I was supposed to squeeze it gently, for now.

So, I was slowly curling my fingers around it and trying to squeeze without sending shooting pains up my arm. Not much luck. I'd been left without a guardian angel for the last hour and was beginning to feel a little lonely. Don't go getting too used to all the company, Jimmy. You still have to find a place to stay. Not to mention getting back to work if you still want a paycheck to pay for all this care.

"Hello, dear. Want some company?" Mrs. Kenyon stuck her head around the door with a bright smile.

"Hi, Mrs. K, I'd love some. I'm not having much luck with the little instrument of torture that Mike left me."

"Oh, Jimmy, you need to give it time. Let the nerves have a rest before you ask them to go back to work." She leaned over, kissing my cheek and smiling at me. She came by everyday and often stayed to chat, bringing me up to speed with the investigation.

Of course, Keith did as well and Perry had come by twice to see how I was. He'd assured me that the medical insurance would pay for everything but it still bothered me that I was in a private room. Clark brought me in edible food every evening and told me all the dirt that Lois and he uncovered.

"You're worried about something, Jimmy. Care to share it with an old lady?" In this little game that we played, she exaggerated her great age and I jokingly overdid my deference.

So, it all poured out. My fears that the bill for the hospital would be too big for me to handle, that I'd lose my job if I didn't get back to work, that my arm wouldn't ever get strong again and that I'd keep having the nightmares that had plagued me all week.

She listened and held my hand, not interrupting me with false platitudes. When I ran out of fears, she poured me a glass of water and handed it to me. While I drank, she paced slowly around my bed to the window and then back. Her white hair glowed in the afternoon sunlight and I watched her with an old ache in my heart. If I'd had a grandmother I would have wanted her to be just like Mrs. Kenyon.

"Jimmy, I know Perry has told you that the Planet will cover all your medical expenses. What he hasn't told you is that the reward for uncovering Richard's killers is going to be split between you and Keith." She sat down again and took my hand in hers. "At the moment, that means your share is $50,000. I made sure your apartment insurance was applied for so there's another $10,000. And I was hoping that you'd come back and stay with me until you're healed enough to want to leave."

I know my mouth was hanging open while my brain processed her little speech. $60,000. That was three years salary. Hell, I could go out and replace my whole wardrobe and buy all the books I'd lost to the flames. And Mrs. Kenyon was looking so hopefully at me. How could she want me to stay at the palace she called home?

"I don't want to push you into anything, Jimmy, but I so enjoyed having you stay. Going through the family papers together. Sharing hot cocoa before bed." Her eyes glittered before she dropped them to stare at the warm spot she was rubbing into my hand. "I felt like a family again. It gets very lonely up in my aerie with only Cransom and Cook to talk to."

Tugging on her hand, I brought her eyes back up to mine. "I would love to stay with you until I'm back on my feet again. But would you, um, mind if I had a visitor once in a while?"

My cheeks grew hot and I had a hard time meeting her wise gaze. She tilted her head and got the thinking look I'd seen once before when we made the connection between the big four. "Superman or Clark? I couldn't help but notice that you feel something for both of them and the feelings seem to be returned."

Oh, God! As far as I was concerned, they were simply two halves of a very complex man but of course, she didn't know that. How did I explain that I love them both because they're the same man? I couldn't give away his secret. But I didn't want her to think I was a slut. I really wasn't cut out for a life of deceit. So, I decided to go with the truth.

"I love them both. This whole thing has gone so fast that I . . . I don't know which one I love more. Or what they feel about me. I'm a little confused right now." And that was nothing but the honest truth.

She smiled sweetly at me. "Take your time. If they love you, they'll give you the time and space to heal and learn your own mind. Clark strikes me as also slightly confused right now. As if he's just learned that he has a choice of lifestyles."

I nodded. How very right she was. But of course, the same held true of Superman. Only she couldn't know that.

"On the other hand, Superman is so involved in his crime fighting that I wonder how much of his life he could devote to you. Not to mention the danger he might inadvertently put you in if it became known that you two are . . . friends."

"True. But I seem to be able to manage getting into trouble all on my own these days." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

She just laughed and poured me some more juice. We talked about my release the next day and she told me that her cook was planning something very special for my welcome home dinner.

Home. Not something I'd had in some time. If ever. I could feel myself begin to flirt with a depression that seemed all too easy to find these days. Determinedly, I counted my blessings. One of the nicest of which sat beside me, chatting away about everything and nothing. And the other nicest was due to arrive within the hour.

She didn't leave until Clark appeared with his bag of goodies and a surprise visitor for me. Mrs. Kent followed her son into the room with a beaming smile. Once the introductions were made, the two ladies seemed to size each other up, approve of what they saw and settle in for a good conversation while Clark spread out my feast.

Adjusting the bed so I was raised enough to see what he'd brought me, he stole a quick kiss while his broad back hid us from our audience. He tasted of oatmeal and milk, so I was guessing that cookies were on my menu for the evening.

"Missed you today. Perry has an intern working with Lois and me. He's nice enough but everything has to be explained to him. Over and over." Clark sighed and laid out the short fork that was easier for me to use with my left hand. He'd already cut up the ham and potatoes so they were in bite sized portions. The soup was a clear broth in a handle-less cup that I could simply pick up and sip without having to steady a spoon.

He always thought of everything. Grinning, I drank my soup while his voice washed over me with all the news of the day. Indictments were being handed down all over the place and reporters were having a field day. It bothered me a little that I wasn't more envious of not being in the thick of it but I felt one step removed from all the hustle and bustle.

Dying can do that to you.

He poured me more milk and held the glass while I sipped. His eyes watched me with such tenderness, I basked in their glow. But I needed to acknowledge his mom before he gave us away to her. In fact, I couldn't imagine how he was going to tell her. It wasn't something you just blurted out between 'hi, mom' and 'how are you'. 

'By the way, I've just turned gay', probably wouldn't go down real well.

"Well, Jimmy, what do you think? Is my casserole as good as Clark's?" Her head poked around her son and smiled at me.

"Better. Clark's was good but this is just melting in my mouth. His potatoes weren't as tender as these." I grinned at my lover and watched him stick out his tongue at me. Oh, what I'd like to do with that tongue.

"I didn't soak them overnight in salt water the way you do, Mom." He sighed and tried to look put upon but it didn't work.

"I'll bet you didn't cut them up as thin, either. What am I going to do with you, Son?" She hugged him tightly. "How are you feeling, Jimmy? Clark has been keeping us up to date on your progress but you still look so pale."

"I'm getting better every day. But I'm still not doing very well with my little exercise ball." I nodded at the little red ball that lay at my side.

"It takes time, young man. Don't be so impatient." Mrs. Kenyon came up on my other side and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "I have a charity dinner to go to tonight, Jimmy. It was nice meeting you, Martha. I'll see you at lunch tomorrow."

"I'll walk you out, Mrs. Kenyon." Clark left me alone with his mother.

"Jimmy, Clark has told me that your relationship has changed." Her wise eyes gazed into mine and I tried not to flinch. "I'll admit that it wasn't what I expected. And at first I was rather dismayed. But then Clark has never been an ordinary boy. He feels things so intensely that an ordinary relationship would never be enough for him. He says you know about his extracurricular activities. What may happen to him while he's fighting crime worries me more than what the two of you may do with each other."

"I love him too much to ever hurt him." I managed to get out.

"I always wanted another son. I just never thought that Clark would be the one to bring him home to us." She leaned over and kissed my cheek. 

Choking back tears, I gripped her hand. "I promise he won't ever come to harm if I can prevent it."

"A mother couldn't ask for any more. Just . . . love each other. Take care of each other. I've never seen him so happy. Or so worried when you first got shot." She blinked back her own tears. "He cried on the phone when he called to tell us what had happened. Barely coherent and frightened as he hasn't been since he was a child."

I hated hearing that and yet, deep inside, I felt a little thrill that what happened to me could so affect Clark. And as if my thought had the power to materialize my lover, he walked back into the room and to my wounded side. His warm hand gathered mine in and he began the gentle massage he'd instigated a couple of days back. It hurt at first but now, I'd begun looking forward to the tender manipulation.

"Mrs. Kenyon asked me a rather odd question before she said goodbye." Clark looked at me quizzically.

"She noticed that I'm attracted to both of you. Superman and Clark. I couldn't tell her that you're two parts of a whole. But I didn't want her to think that I'm just playing around so I told her I couldn't make up my mind which of you I loved more."

"That would explain it. She asked me if my confusion was lifting any." Clark smiled down at me and rubbed a little harder a little farther up my weak arm. The tingles were back but bearable so I just smiled at him.

"She seems like a very good friend. Even invited me to lunch tomorrow for your welcome home, Jimmy." Mrs. Kent beamed at me.

"Mrs. K has been a wonderful friend to me. She told me today that the $100,000 reward is going to be split equally between Keith and me. So, I can replace my books and my leather jacket." I winked at Clark.

"She also said you'd be staying with her for awhile." Clark looked a little down at that. "I was going to offer my place."

"You know I'd love to live with you, Clark. But I'm not going to be much good on my own for awhile and Cransom will be playing baby sitter for me. It wouldn't do for you to take any time off now. You and Lois are the lead reporters on this whole conspiracy scandal."

"I know. The security at the penthouse is so good that you'll be safe there. I just . . ." he blushed a bit before continuing on, "I wanted you where I could hear your heartbeat."

Okay, so I'm a puddle of sentimental goo in this hospital bed with a tingle going straight to a place it shouldn't be going while Clark's mother is in the room for God's sake and I really need a kiss but I have to be content with squeezing his hand with my weak one. He registered the slight motion and grinned.

The knock on the door saves us from getting too maudlin. Keith's dark head peeked around the corner and his smile lit the room. Watching him come in, my eyes widened at the man who followed him. AD Skinner had very gently questioned me the day after I'd awoken for the first time. As far as I knew, Keith had spent the whole week with him and the team of agents that were tracking the conspiracy.

There was something about the way they were standing at the foot of my bed that teased at my memory. The AD was a big man with the sexiest bald head I'd ever seen. Powerful broad shoulders tapered down to a trim waist and long legs. The two of them were standing at least a foot apart but I could have sworn they were touching. Something in their auras had caught and held them fast together.

Grinning at my friend, I listened to their polite conversation and the AD's telling about me the award money. Keith's slender good looks were enhanced by the glow in his brown eyes. He looked freshly fucked and I was envious. It seemed like ages since I'd made love or been made love to. My body hadn't been interested in too long but watching them not look at each other was reminding me of Clark and I in the news room.

They left shortly after and the AD's hand on Keith's back as they exited the room was a dead giveaway. Mrs. Kent left then and Clark went with her, leaving me feeling a little down. He probably wouldn't be back if she was staying with him. So, I rolled my little ball back and forth and counted my blessings again.

I was so intent that I didn't even look up when the door opened again. Just another nurse to check on me, I thought absentmindedly but the cocking of the gun brought my eyes up to meet the gaze of the man I'd last seen in the Solitary Cyclist, the evening Senator Gibbs was killed.

"You bastard!" His voice was low and menacing, his eyes the coldest things I'd ever seen. He was wearing a wig and a well cut suit that fit him perfectly. But I knew who he was. "Because of you, my partner is in prison. Do you know what they'll do to him in prison? It's all right for a bitch like you, you'd probably enjoy it. But he's a man. A real man."

My voice was paralyzed with fear. The button to call the nurse was an inch away from my hand, hidden in the fold of the blanket but I couldn't use it. She'd come in completely unsuspecting and end up dead or injured right along side of me.

"Little faggot! I had to wait until now to take care of you. With you dead, there's no one to testify against him and they'll have to let him go." His gaze was contemptuous.

"There were two of us who built the composite sketches of both of you. Killing me won't keep him out of prison." It was a slim chance but it was all I had. Oh Clark, I'm sorry I screwed up again. If you hadn't fallen in love with me, this wouldn't hurt so much when you get the news.

He smiled a very cold and cutting smile. "Not to worry. He's being taken care of along with that AD he's been sniffing around like a bitch in heat. What is it with you guys and your perversions? Can't you let real men alone without having to try and drag them down to your level?"

And that's when he pulled out the long shiny tube and started screwing it to the barrel of his gun. Even I knew it was a silencer and that's when I knew I was a dead man. There'd be no noise to alert the security on this floor and my guard had been lifted the day before. Part of me wondered who'd authorized that and another part hoped very hard that it wasn't the AD who might even now be 'taking care of' my friend.

But part of me was thinking about what I could do to not get killed. Not now when I had everything to look forward to in my young life. A little red ball wasn't much but it was all I had, that and the call button. So taking a deep breath, I pushed the button with three quick jabs and threw the ball at him while he was sighting down the barrel at me.

The pain was excruciating but I grabbed the pitcher on the bedside stand as well with my left hand and threw it against the wall while I rolled out of the bed onto my bad side. The pft-t-t of a bullet hitting the bed sounded very loud to me but then I was busy trying to get the bed to roll towards him to pin him against the door.

But the door was opening and I was yelling. "Get security!"

"No need. This man is going nowhere." Superman's voice was ice cold and the sound of breaking bone was loud in the quiet room.

The next few minutes were chaotic, to say the least. My shoulder was on fire with pain. The nurse and doctor who had to help me out from under the bed were busy trying to make sure that I didn't have another bullet hole in me. Superman had escorted the gunman out of the room but not without one heart felt look of anguish in my direction.

Adrenaline is wonderful stuff. Gets you through most anything. But when it's done, it's done. Finis. Leaving you with the aftermath of whatever unwise or dangerous thing you were doing. Some of the stitches had ripped out and the next half hour was spent in being patched up while being poked and prodded by at least six different interns.

So glad I could be a learning experience for someone. Luckily, they were there when I went into shock. I don't remember anything after a certain point except for the bone shaking cold that seized hold of me. When I did come back to myself, my hand was being stroked and held.

"Clark." It was little more than a whisper but he heard me.

"I love you, Jimmy. And I am not leaving your side until you are safely in the penthouse." His voice shook a little. "Keith and the AD are all right. Skinner took out the gunman who was waiting for them at their car."

"Good." I pried my eyes open to see his face looking curiously naked without his glasses. "I love you too. And I could really use a hug right now."

The indecision on his face broke my heart. "I'm afraid to hold you for fear I'll hurt you. Your new stitches are still fresh and when the painkiller they gave you wears off, you're going to be in a lot of pain. I could make it worse."

"Nope. Holding me will never hurt me. There's room up here if we squeeze together." I was willing to flutter my eyelashes if it would do any good but I settled for just looking forlorn.

He finally smiled a very small smile but he was moving and that was what I was after. Honestly, I didn't feel a thing when he gingerly moved me to one side and slid under the blanket. My bad arm was propped on a pillow so I couldn't move it but the feel of his body against mine warmed me completely. One of his arms slipped under my waist while the other settled gently on my stomach.

I sighed and smiled up at him. "Better. You feel good."

"So do you." He very gently kissed me while his fingers rubbed soothing circles on my abdomen.

"How did you get here in time to save me again?" I relaxed against him with another sigh.

He snorted and sighed himself. "I almost didn't. If you hadn't distracted him, I'd have been too late. I'd just put Mom in a cab when I got the oddest feeling. I tuned up my hearing and heard him threatening you. Part of me just snapped and I turned into Superman while I was flying up the stairwell."

"It was close. Have I told you that I love you lately?"

I felt his smile against my cheek. "Well, it's been a few minutes."

"Well, I do. Are you sure your mom's okay with us? That was a pretty brave thing you did."

"Nope. That was easy. I don't keep things from Mom. She has this sixth sense where I'm concerned. She says it's a mom-thing. And she already knew something was different by the time she got here."

I was curious as hell about something and the drugs uninhibited me enough to let me ask him. "Did you really cry on the phone when you told them about me getting shot?"

He pulled back enough to see me. "Yes. I've never been so scared in my life. I thought I'd lost you before I could tell you I love you."

"Wow. Nobody's ever cried over me before." I thought that was kind of sad and funny at the same time.

His eyes got a little watery on me and he sniffed once. "Get used to it. You've got me and Mom and Mrs. K now, who will cry if you don't stay out of trouble."

What a lovely feeling of . . . I searched for the right word. Family. Yeah, that was it. Family. Not something I'd ever really thought to have. And here it was. I tried to tell him my discovery but my eyes were suddenly too heavy to keep open and my mouth was full of cotton wool.

"Sleep, love. Tell me tomorrow. I promise I'll be right here."

Another soft kiss on my cheek, then one on my forehead. Each eyelid was anointed then my chin. Tender little nips all over my face and I fell asleep before I had time to count them. I could wait until tomorrow.

Because now, I knew there'd be one.


	8. Blue Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy's past comes calling but this time it's good news.

I woke up slowly, listening to a heartbeat not my own. The heavy weight on my good shoulder was a welcome reminder that I was alive and the love of my life had stayed the night with me. Turning my head a fraction, I took a deep breath and inhaled his warm scent deep into my lungs. He smelled of cedar and oatmeal and even more strongly of Clark.

His hair was soft and silky beneath my cheek and I moved a little closer to imprint the texture deep into my senses so I would always remember it. His hand moved gently on my stomach where it had warmed me the whole night long.

"Good morning, Jimmy." His voice was a rumble against my shoulder, the vibration sending a shiver through me.

"Good morning, Clark. Thanks for staying." I rubbed a little harder against the dark silk under my cheek.

"There is no place I'd rather be." He turned his head and his warm lips pressed against the pulse in my throat, making it jump. And that's when his fingers dipped lower and slowly caressed my aching groin. 

I couldn't help it. I groaned softly and tightened my grip on his shoulder. It had been so long and I needed a loving touch so badly. His head moved up and drank the sound from my lips. He tasted of unadulterated Clark, my favorite taste. His tongue traced my parched lips and I opened to him automatically.

His warm fingers stroked beneath the waistband of the thin cotton pajama bottoms that Cransom had brought me a week ago. My lips curved up when I remembered his solemn assurance that they were much better than the slit-up-the-back hospital gown I was wearing. Clark pulled back just far enough to look at me. "What?"

"Just remembering when I started liking pajamas a week ago." The fingers on my left hand moved up and began the slow tracing of his ear.

He shivered while he smiled and went back to tasting me. We feasted for long moments while he coaxed a response from my here-to-for slumbering cock. Not since the shooting had I felt any stirring in my genitals and I'd begun to wonder if I'd be permanently at half-mast but Clark was proving that fear groundless. His fingers slipped up and down, encircling me with an enticingly loose grasp that soon had me thrusting my hips up to meet him.

Chuckling a little under his breath, he just moved one of his legs over both of mine so I couldn't push up. "No movement, love. This is just a little something to celebrate being together. And alive."

I caught the note of pain in his voice and distracted him with a finger in the sensitive ear canal. He shuddered and kissed me hard once before moving down my neck with a series of licks and nibbles that soon had me panting while I tried not to move.

He bathed my nipples with his rough tongue and I squirmed with delight while he cast an admonishing look up at me with laughing eyes. Continuing down my chest, he paused to torment my navel with a rolled up tongue that danced in and out of the small depression. By now, I was hard as the proverbial rock and his grip was just the little bit tighter to give me the pressure I wanted.

And finally, his tongue was right where I needed it. He ran it from the flared head right down to the root, giving my balls a little bath so they wouldn't feel left out, then back up again to that little spot on the large vein that feeds blood to the shaft. That little spot that feels so very, very good when something hot and wet bathes it over and over again.

I was panting again. Trying to get enough oxygen to feed my starving brain. But all the blood had left my head and gone straight to my groin and Clark seemed to realize that because he quit teasing me and engulfed me with a long lovely slide down to the curly blond hair at my groin. It felt so good that I was shaking with the effort not to come right then. But the trip back up felt even better and when he started sucking, the alternating pressure drove me right out of what little mind I had left.

Every muscle in my body went into spasm. Pulsing out into his warm mouth, I felt myself go completely limp. He suckled on my cock for a long moment while I struggled to stay conscious so I wouldn't scare him. My hand slipped from his head to his shoulder while the nerves fired intermittently with little twitches. I hadn't felt so relaxed in ages and suddenly I knew I was going to go back to sleep.

"Clark. Sleep now." The drugs in my system took over again and my eyes closed without my permission.

"I'll be here when you wake up." His voice came from far away but his hand held mine and I squeezed it once before I slipped back under.

***********************

Three days later, I was ensconced on a padded deck chair with a fluffy coverlet to keep me warm, a pillow to prop my shoulder, a giant umbrella to shade me and a butler to keep bringing me drinks and snacks. I was bored out of my mind.

I'd given myself several little talks about simply enjoying this while it lasted but when I was alone it was all too easy to begin to let the dark thoughts in. So, I pulled the book in my lap up so I could continue reading the journal that Mrs. K had given me. It was the diary of her great grandmother that she'd kept while crossing the Great Plains on her way to meet up with her husband in the 1860's.

Parts of it were fascinating but the pages I'd just read were boring beyond belief. The drugs in my system were still making me sleepy and this was a great soporific. I kept dosing off and dreaming that I was in the wagon train with Grandma Greta. I seemed to be her little boy, Franklin and a real hellion. Always getting into trouble and playing practical jokes on everyone.

Every time I woke up, I wondered if he'd made it alive to the end of the trip. Grinning to myself, I glanced at my watch to see what time it was. 4:00. Almost time for afternoon tea.

"Good afternoon, Jimmy." Mrs. K came through the french doors, followed by Cransom with the tea tray and Clark with a big smile on his face. "How far did you get this time?"

It was a running joke between us about my falling asleep and I grinned up at her. "They just crossed the Mississippi River and are traveling over the plains of Iowa. Franklin put stones in the stew and almost broke Mr. Tainor's tooth. Does he make it to the end of the trip or do some of his victims extract vengeance?"

She laughed out loud and shook her finger at me. "Franklin makes it to California and grows up to marry my grandmother. And he was still playing practical jokes until the day he died."

"Are there any pictures of him?" I accepted a glass of ice tea from Clark's hand, managing a brief caress to the strong fingers I dreamed about.

"I'm surprised I haven't shown you that album yet, Jimmy." She smiled at us, watching Clark settle down at the side of the lounger within touching distance of me. "Cransom, would you mind finding the O'Neill binders? Most of Grandpa's pictures are in them."

"Certainly, ma'am. Will there be anything else?" The dark man with the kind face looked at each of us before nodding and heading silently inside. I'd never yet heard him coming or going. He always seemed to just appear and disappear at will.

Clark fed me a cookie, alternating bites with me until it was gone. One of these days when I got both my arms back, I was planning on feasting on him and eating an entire meal off of his body. Whipped cream featured prominently in that particular fantasy and I grinned into his eyes while he looked a little nervous at my expression.

I licked my lips deliberately and watched his eyes darken. Mrs. K laughed suddenly and shook her finger at us. "No mating rituals in front of an old lady, you two. Although, I must admit, I find I enjoy watching you interact when you forget where you are and world narrows to just the pair of you. I'd forgotten how that feels."

I grinned at her wistful tone and wished with all my heart that she could be as happy as we were. Even with the threat of reprisals still hanging over my head, I was more content than I'd ever been in my life. She deserved that, too. She was such a warm, caring person that it really was a shame that her only family were a couple of cousins scattered across the United States and her younger brother, somewhere overseas on some hush-hush mission for the government.

Cransom appeared again with three maroon binders, each about four inches thick. We regrouped with Mrs. K on one side of me and Clark on the other while we spent a hilarious hour pouring over the old pictures and listening to our hostess tell stories about the people we found there. My sides ached with laughter while she told us the story about Uncle Thomas and the cow. Not to mention the farmer's daughter.

Mrs. Kenyon was called away to a phone call and Clark immediately took advantage of me, sealing his lips over mine with exquisite care to tenderly search out every hidden corner of my mouth. We kissed for long moments until he pulled away with a sigh and blindly turned the next page in the album as a blind for the returning footsteps on the slate flagstones of the terrace.

"Jimmy," his voice broke through the Clark-induced haze that kissing him always produces, "look at that. It looks like your locket. The one you wear all the time."

I focused on the grainy black and white picture of Grandma Greta and a grown up Franklin. Sure enough, she was wearing a locket but the details were too sketchy for me to see the resemblance except for the overall oval shape and the triangle hand that was the clasp.

"That's the locket he brought back from France, the summer of 1892. He gave it to her for her birthday and she wore it until the day she died. Great-grandfather's picture and the picture of their house in San Francisco were both inside." Her finger gently traced the outline of the locket. Her voice was so sad. 

Somehow, we'd brought up sad memories. I hated that. Fishing out my locket, I showed it to her. "This was the only thing I had on me when they found me on the church steps. Well, this and a diaper and blanket. There aren't any initials or anything so it didn't help them try and trace my mother but I always felt it was hers." Pausing, I shrugged at my reasoning. "Like I knew that she loved me but couldn't keep me and wanted me to have at least something of her."

Clark helped me undo the clasp so she could take it in hand. Her fingers shook when I dropped it in her palm and watched her trace the fleur-de-lis engraved on the cover. There was a trick to the closure and I was about to show her the secret when she did it herself. She gazed down at the two pictures for so long that I started getting worried.

But when she raised her eyes and I saw the tears running down her cheeks, I felt panic rising. "Mrs. Kenyon? Are you all right?"

"Jimmy." That was all she said but the hand not holding the locket reached out and clasped mine. I could feel her trembling and I held on hard, trying to warm the cold fingers in mine.

"Mrs. Kenyon. Do you know this locket?" Clark's deep voice broke the spell we'd fallen under.

She took a shuddering breath then another. "It's the same locket that Grandma Greta is wearing. The house is the one I told you about. But the teddy bear is the one I gave our daughter on her fifth birthday."

The silence was deafening. I couldn't wrap my mind around what she was saying. The locket was hers? But her daughter was dead so how had I gotten it? She was smiling at me and the affection that had always been there for me was incandescent now.

Whoa! No way. Even if I did look like her brother when he was a little boy. That didn't mean that I was her grandson. That she was my grandmother. That the beautiful woman who'd sent me back to life was her daughter. It couldn't be true.

Could it?

"Wait here, Jimmy." She was crying again and moving quickly towards the french doors. I looked at Clark and saw the same tears in his eyes that I could feel in mine.

"Clark? Could it be?" I whispered.

"I don't know, love. But I don't believe in coincidences and this would be the grand daddy of them all." He feathered a kiss to my forehead and held my right hand tightly.

"You mean the grandmother of them all." I managed a small smile and dropped my head to his shoulder, needing the solid feel of him to anchor me among my whirling thoughts.

He chuckled and rested his cheek on my hair. "I kept thinking how similar your body type was to some of the pictures. The one daguerreotype of a young Franklin showed him with the same grin you get when you've just figured something out."

"An 'ah-ha' grin?" I snuggled into him and remembered the picture.

"Exactly." I felt his lips on my hair, brushing little kisses over the crown of my head and I relaxed into them. "There are tests that can be done these days, you know. DNA matching that will tell you for sure."

The click of her heels brought us out of our embrace and when she handed me the teddy bear from the picture, I could barely hold on to it. He was a soft warm brown with a black leather nose, rubbed almost through. He only had one ear but his blue eyes twinkled up at me with a knowing look that said, 'hi, Jimmy, how's it going?'

"After she left, I slept with Bobo each night. Hoping that she'd come back to us. Praying that she'd forgive us for turning him away. But she never did. We were so wrong and she was so right." Her hand caressed my cheek and I brought my eyes up to hers. "They created you and she loved you with all her heart. My Katharine never did anything by halves. I think you get that from her, sweet pea."

I couldn't say a word. Just sat there between my lover and my maybe grandmother and went completely mute. The universe kept giving me these little shocks that changed my entire world and turned it upside down. How had I gotten so lucky? Of course there'd be questions and tests and all kinds of turmoil.

Sweet pea?

The voice inside my head from my trip to the other side came back to me in crystal clear sweetness. //I love you, sweet pea. It's not your time. Go back now.//

I gripped her hand tightly on one side while holding Clark's hand with the other. Maybe, just maybe, my luck had changed. And the family I'd always wanted was right here. Better yet, they'd both chosen me for myself before any of this other stuff had happened.

Family. What a wonderful word that was.


	9. Recuperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jimmy recuperates, Superman takes him back to the Cave of Silence.

I looked out over the city from the balcony wall of my grandmother's penthouse, watching the lights flickering on as darkness fell across the towering skyscrapers.

My grandmother.

Shaking my head in wonder, I thought back over the last week since we'd made the discovery of my parentage. I'd insisted on the blood tests being done more for my own peace of mind than for Mrs. Kenyon's. She was convinced with only the locket to go by but I needed more than that. My world had been shaken to its foundations by the violence and loss of control that came from being targeted for death. And now it was shaken by suddenly finding out that I might have family.

I needed to be certain about something in my life. The results had come back this morning. A 93% match between our DNA. Amazing in its own way. Usually the results would be in the 80's when looking for paternity and Mrs. K. was a generation removed from me. But she just laughed and said the O'Neill blood always came through. 

So now it appeared I had a whole family to learn about and a ton of questions to answer both to them and to myself. But one of the biggest was my name. My license said I was James Harris Olsen and that's who I'd been for the last 23 years. Okay, so I was named for the orphanage director's favorite baseball player. It was still the name I answered to when bellowed by Perry. Or called by SARA.

Or sighed by Clark.

So, I couldn't *not* be James but I’d never had any love for Harris and wouldn't mind losing that name. That just left Olsen. I really didn't want to lose the Olsen completely. But Kenyon was my mom's name and it would be kind of satisfying to have something of her and my grandmother to show the world where and who I came from. James Olsen Kenyon. It had a nice ring to it. It's not like I'd ever be changing it again.

Since I couldn't take my lover's name or he mine.

Back onto the roller coaster ride that was my life, I sighed and pondered some seriously overloading. Shifting away from the stone wall that kept me from plunging 46 stories to concrete, I rubbed my aching shoulder. The stitches had been removed three days before but the sling was still an ever-present reminder that I needed to rest it more and stop pushing my exercises. 

Had I always been this impatient?

Maybe. I just wanted my mobility back. And fresh air that wasn't filled with city smells. And Clark stretched out naked on a blanket. And something really rich and creamy spread all over him so I could take my time licking it off. Somewhere quiet where I could hear every moan and whimper. Someplace I could take him inside of me and ride him hard, shouting out his name when I came. I shivered in sudden need.

Was there anything more earthshaking than falling in love?

Quick, staccato footsteps interrupted my fevered imaginings and brought my head around to smile at my grandmother. "Hi, Grams. You're early."

She laughed and reached up to kiss my cheek, her lips petal soft. "I couldn't wait to get home to you, Jimmy. You're getting better which means you're getting restless at all this enforced leisure. So, after tea, I have a surprise for you."

I grinned and teased her. "What have you planned now? I bet I'm going to just hate it."

"Not telling." She shook her finger at me and chortled a little, taking my good hand and leading me inside for one of Cook's wonderful teas. She told me about my former neighbor, Mrs. Lambert, who'd been displaced when my blown up apartment had rendered the whole building inhabitable. Mrs. K. had found another ground floor apartment about two blocks away from her old neighborhood and settled her in with all her furniture and memorabilia.

If I ever got out of home protection, I vowed to go and see how she was. She was one of my very favorite seniors and it had been weeks since I'd been able to check up on her. My eyes watched the clock a bit since by now, Clark should have appeared. But the moments ticked by and no lover. My spirits took a little dive but I just reminded myself that he couldn't just stop working on a lead because it was time for tea.

Or me.

So, I rallied and answered her questions about my physical therapy session with Mike Flannery, AKA the Torturer. She probed for what he thought of my progress, smiling triumphantly when I admitted that he thought I was pushing ahead too quickly for the healing tissues. He'd forbidden me to do any more than squeeze my little red rubber ball.

"Well then, my little surprise should be just what the doctor ordered. I had a . . . friend suggest that a little trip to the country would get your mind off your glacially slow progress." She exaggerated the slowness with a long drawn out gesture of her hands. "Ah, right on time."

A whisper of sound was the only hint I got, turning to see Superman land softly behind me just outside of the french doors. His blue eyes gleamed brightly and his lips curved upwards in a gentle smile. I had to catch my breath at the achingly beautiful man before me. Then, all of a sudden I caught myself sharply. *Damn, he's just a friend. Not Clark. Just Superman.*

"Now, dearest, be careful and don't overdo." She reached up and continued in a whisper. "Clark promised to take good care of you."

Pulling back to gaze into her wise eyes, I smiled in relief. "Thanks, Grams." She knew what I was really thanking her for. "Superman will see that I get back in one piece."

"Yes, Ma'am, Jimmy will be back before you know it. He has a session scheduled with SARA but I'll be sure he gets to exercise in the fresh air." Superman's deep voice promised all kinds of hedonistic delights and I was ready for all of them.

Kissing my grandmother goodbye, I fitted myself into Superman's embrace and held on with my good arm. And we were off to what he soon informed me would be the Cave of Silence. He told me that my grandmother had come to him and informed him in no uncertain terms that she knew he was Superman. He’d caved in immediately since he’d been struggling with the need to be open with her after we’d discovered she was my grandmother.

I just hugged him closer and whispered my thanks in his ear. He blushed and kissed me gently. Which suited my mood just fine. As long as we made love, I would take it long, slow and tender. I closed my eyes and snuggled closer, taking deep breaths of Clark-scented air. The trip seemed to take only an instant before we were landing on a stone ledge with the sun a giant ball of red setting to the west, just beyond the range of mountains that stood tall all around us.

Leaning back against his chest, I watched the sunset wrapped in his arms. Breathing deeply, I filled my lungs with fresh unpolluted air so strong I could almost taste it. The oxygen level must be higher here than in the city because after a few breaths I felt giddy, almost drunk. When the sun was completely gone, I turned in Clark’s arms and laid my head on his chest.

“Thank you. I needed this. Needed you.”

“You’re welcome. I needed you too.” He rested his chin on my head and breathed me in like I’d been breathing in the fresh air. “The only time I’m not missing you is when I concentrate very hard on what I’m reading. I keep looking up and expecting you to be there, bringing me a file or whistling across the room. The intern, Scott, is a nice kid but he’s just so green.”

“We were all green once, Clark. As slow as my body is healing, you may be stuck with him for some time.” I sighed and rubbed my cheek against the big ‘S’ on his chest.

“What did Mike say about your session today?” His soft lips at my temple felt so good.

So, I told him and he listened intently while slowly mapping my face with his kisses. Such soft, gentle caresses that soothed and healed. When I finished, he brushed across my lips then settled in to taste me thoroughly. I felt as if I was floating in a sea of warmth and I never wanted it to end.

“Food, Jimmy. Mom packed us a dinner for six. She threatened me if I dared bring back any leftovers.” His whisper made me laugh.

“I could eat. It seems to be all I do these days.” I brushed a last kiss across his dimple and leaned back.

His look was shyly intense. “I promise you some exercise after we eat.”

“Damn straight, lover. I have this fantasy of licking whipped cream off your body.”

“Oh.” He had that stunned deer-in-the-headlights look that turned me on so badly.

Taking his hand, I led us into the cave, stopping when the darkness overwhelmed me. He left me with a touch and I waited for the lights to bloom. The table was spread with a feast that made my mouth water. Of course, that wasn't all that made me lick my lips. Clark was busy undressing and that sight was enough to make anyone drool.

“Clark, leave those on. Please.” He was down to his tights and the way the front was bulging, I could tell that he was ready for me.

He blushed but stopped when my hand touched his naked chest. He was always so warm and his skin felt alive in a way that I’d never felt before with any other lover. If that was the touch of alien otherness, than I could live with it. Hell, I would savor it.

“Then you’re wearing too much, too.” His fingers stripped my vest gently over my bad arm and when he started to unbutton my shirt, I sighed at his heated touch.

“I’ll give you an hour to finish that.” I felt my knees start to give way only to have him catch me up and carry me over to the bed I remembered from last time.

“That’s not enough time. I need a couple of days at least.” He laid me gently down and moved to take off my shoes. “Besides, I thought that I’d lick a few things off of you too.”

I shivered at the deep note of lust in his voice. My shy Clark was becoming more aware every time we made love. Thank goodness. He removed my pants, pressing light kisses down my legs as they slid slowly off. The ache that never went away was filling my body with the restless urge to mate and mate now. I moaned his name.

“Sh-h-h, Jimmy. I’ve got you.” He drew my boxers off and then his mouth was right where I needed it to be. “I can see a tasty appetizer right here.”

And I was laughing and groaning at the same time while he engulfed me in his warm wet mouth. His tongue swirled around the head of my cock and my hips thrust up even though I tried to keep them still. His hands slid over my stomach and up to my nipples where he proceeded to tease them into stiff peaks. I was moaning pretty much nonstop at this point and when he deep throated me, I sighed and let go. He sucked a little harder and I relaxed completely except for little twitches at each spasm.

He let me go slowly, my limp cock lolling against one thigh. “Well, that was a great beginning but now I really do need dinner. And so do you. You’re going to need your strength.”

I opened my eyes and matched his grin with my own. “I can see that, Clark. Did your mom pack any whipped cream?”

He blushed again. “Yes, she did. For the apple pie.”

“Tough choice, big guy. Let’s see. Apple pie or Clark?” I pretended to think while my good hand drifted down to brush against that intriguing bulge. “Hm-m-m, maybe both. Maybe I’ll just use your body for my plate.”

He leaned up and kissed me sweetly. I could taste myself on his tongue. When he pulled back, he was smiling again. “I think that’s a great idea. Wait here and I’ll bring dinner over.”

My stomach growled and he laughed while he got up and walked over to the table. I hitched myself up until I was sitting cross-legged with my bad arm cradled against my stomach and the pillows piled up behind me. I was hungry. No, I was starving and not just for food. I watched every muscle move in synchronized rhythm above his waistband while his buttocks flexed beneath the tights.

It was suddenly very warm in the cave and I shifted slightly, my fingers sliding over my chest. He turned and took a deep breath when he saw me fingering my nipples. His hands shook just a little while he brought our dinner over to the bed. I beckoned him as enticingly as I could manage over the beating of my heart. I needed him so badly, I could taste it. Taste him. 

He laid the heavily laden plates down on the bedside table before leaning over me and capturing my lips with his. We both groaned, I think. I wanted him inside of me so badly that I ached with the longing. He was being gentle and that wasn’t what I suddenly needed. Moving restlessly beneath him, I jarred my shoulder when I tried to use both of them to move him where I needed him.

“Jimmy, please don’t do that. You’ll hurt yourself.” His eyes were so anxious when they met mine.

“I need you inside of me, Clark. I need that more than I need food or air. Please.” I was whispering while my eyes pleaded with him. “I’m so empty, Clark. Fill me up with yourself. Help me feel real again.” 

His lips caught mine and drank the rest of my plea. My good hand dove beneath the tights to the hard bulk that I craved, caressing him still harder. He pulled away, breathing heavily and pushing the tights completely off.

“Don’t move. Don’t help. Can you do that?” I’d never heard him so hoarse before and I just nodded while my eyes feasted on the thick cock that lifted towards me.

He fumbled in the drawer in the bedside stand and I could have cheered when he brought out the tube of lubricant. I wiggled just a bit and he admonished me with his hand on my stomach, stroking me softly. I sighed all over and felt him move between my legs. I’ve always been limber so it was no trouble at all to spread out and let him have access to all of me. His hands ghosted over my skin, tantalizing and teasing my inner thighs.

It was hard not to move but watching him look at his hands moving over me was starting to harden me again. Those warm fingers slick with lubricant made me tingle and when he moved them lower below my balls, I wanted to open myself further. Those long elegant fingers that breached my body with such tenderness were close to what I really needed. And when he slid deep and sparked the gland inside of me, I moaned to let him know he’d found the right spot.

“Jimmy.” The hesitant note brought my eyes open. “This really feels all right?”

“It feels like heaven. And when you’re inside of me, I feel like I’m . . . I’m a part of you. Even if it’s just for a little while.” My good hand came up to cup his chin. “Trust me on this, it feels wonderful.”

“Do you want to make love to me that way?” He could hardly say the words.

“Some day, when you want me to. But not right now, Clark. Now, I want you to slide so deep inside of me that you’re all I can feel.” I squeezed my inner muscles around his finger and watched his eyes widen. 

“You’re sure?” He went back to moving his finger in and out, adding another one when he saw me smile.

“Positive. Did you mind it when I put part of myself into you?” I could see he didn’t understand so I feathered my fingers across his lips. “You just had my cock in your mouth. A pretty intimate thing to do with someone.”

I could see his eyes crinkle like they always did when he’d just come across the trail of a news story. And he was pretty quick on the uptake because he sucked my fingers right into the hot moist mouth that I dreamed about when he wasn’t there.

“See. Making love is kind of messy sometimes but it should always be fun.” I arched a little when he thrust deeper, my little speech ending in a purr.

There were three fingers now and the unused muscles gave a little twinge that I ignored because it didn’t feel that bad and I really needed him to fuck me. He’d let my fingers go and I slid them down his chest to his nipples that peaked for me before I could even touch them. So, I pinched the right one and then moved to the left while he kept on stretching me. But when I slid still lower and grasped his lifting cock in my fist, he gasped and did his own wiggling. “We need to get you flat so there’s no pressure on your shoulder.”

I had to agree with that so I left him reluctantly and pulled the pillows out from behind me. Some scattered to the floor but he caught one and lifted my hips to slide it under them. It meant he had to come out of me and I frowned at the loss, but then he was slicking himself down and I tried to be patient.

“Now, Clark. Please now.” I really had been good for the last few weeks.

“I won’t hurt you.” His voice was so stern but it didn’t matter because he was nudging me and finally I had him where I needed him. He popped through the outer ring of muscle and I felt every muscle go into spasm.

He seemed to know I needed a moment and stayed still for a long moment while I adjusted to his bulk. “Okay, big guy, time to move.”

The long slide home felt so good as every inch forged within me. I felt a light sheen of sweat break out all over my body when he finally stilled. His arms were on either side of me and they’d gone rigid with the need to hold up the rest of his body. His gaze was hot on me and I met it with all the love I’d been saving up for him.

“I love you, Clark. Make me forget everything but you.” I squeezed gently and felt him finally begin to move.

He was so gentle but it had been as long for him as it had been for me and I could see him lose the battle to prolong this bout of lovemaking. He sped up and lowered himself a bit so he could kiss me at the same time he slid in and out. I tilted my pelvis just enough to change his angle and felt myself begin to glow as the spark became a fire.

“Jimmy.” He sighed against my lips and we headed straight into the maelstrom.

I released against his stomach while he flooded me with warmth. The man’s a walking furnace and I’ve never felt so hot both inside and out. I felt myself relax into a puddle of satiated cub reporter. He held himself off my chest but just barely so I nudged him over to my left side. I followed him so I ended up plastered to his front while he stayed deep inside me.

We lay there, sharing our breath and gazing into each other’s eyes. I felt connected to him and not just physically. Through all the turmoil and pain of the last few months, I finally felt as if I’d gotten back some of the control that I’d lost. The uncertainty of not knowing if Clark could possibly love me coupled with the knowledge that somebody wanted me dead had made my life hell.

But here was heaven and I could feel happiness spreading through my whole body. I kissed the shoulder beneath my cheek in gratitude. “Thank you, Clark.”

“I love you, Jimmy.” He kissed my temple. “I like making love with you. It makes me feel . . .” he searched for the right words and I stayed silent. “It makes me feel complete.”

“I know just what you mean, love.”

Our stomachs growled in unison and I started to snicker. Soon we were both shaking with laughter and he slipped from me without even a twinge. We ate on the bed in picnic fashion and the whipped cream tasted even better on him than it did on the apple pie.

But then I knew it would.


	10. Testimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial is rough but Jimmy has a great support team.

Okay, maybe I was a little bit scared. 

But I could handle it.

Really.

I looked in the mirror for about the fifteenth time. Was that a zit on my nose? I leaned in really close and went cross-eyed trying to see if the red spot might be a pimple.

“Jimmy, honey. Are you all right? It’s time for us to go.” My grandmother’s voice was strong and sure through the solid oak door.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, I took one last look in the mirror before heading out the door. My reflection looked pale against the navy blue double-breasted suit that Grams had gotten for me. The same color sling cradled my left arm since I still didn’t have full use of it and the muscles cramped on me occasionally. It was the nicest outfit I’d ever had but at the moment I’d have traded it in a heart beat for a pair of jeans and my old black jacket.

Marching to the door, I opened it to find Grams just on the other side, a little worry line between her eyes. Opening her arms wide, she gathered me into one of her hugs. Her voice crooning soft grandmotherly words that wrapped me in love and caring as only she could.

Straightening, I tried a smile out on her. “I’ll be fine, Grams. Really I will.”

“Yes, you will, Jimmy. Remember that you’re helping to put away some very evil men who never once balked at killing when it suited them.” She smoothed the collar of my light blue shirt and straightened my burgundy tie. “You look strong and proud of who you are. You survived to put these men away where they can no longer hurt anyone.”

“I know, Grams. But what if they bring up why I was at the Solitary Cyclist?”

“You’re not ashamed of your friends there, are you?” 

“No.” I thought for a moment. “I guess, I just don’t want you to be disappointed if that gets blown out of proportion. Most of your friends think I’m some kind of a gold digger anyway.”

“Sweetheart, if they think that, then they aren’t my friends. Once they get to know you, they will understand. As for the others . . . Pfui!” She snapped her fingers and tucked her arm in mine. “Let’s go.”

*********** 

I slowly relaxed against the back of the overstuffed sofa, feeling as if I’d just passed through the eye of a hurricane. Grams had gone to get me something for the headache that pulsed behind my eyes. The testimony had gone pretty much as planned. Doug Drake, Gram’s lawyer, had taken me through every step of what would happen and the questions he’d badgered me with over and over had come almost word for word.

It still made me feel sick.

I’d never come up against such nicely worded invective in my life. The homophobia in the courtroom had risen to such high levels before the prosecutor had brought them down to manageable proportions that I’d felt like I was drowning in hate. The only thing that kept me from throwing up was Clark’s presence in his guise of Superman.

He was my talisman, the rock on which I could lean when the panic in my mind threatened my equilibrium. He was there to testify to what he’d seen and heard at the original incident, the killing of Senator Gibbs and also the last attempt to kill me in the hospital. He’d stood in the back of the courtroom, waiting for his turn and watching me with his heart in his eyes. The whole trial was a circus of media and demonstrations.

“Here, sweetheart. Take two of these and just rest.” Grams’ voice brought me out of the nightmare and back to the first home I’d ever had.

“Thanks, Grams. I love you. And I’m so glad you were there with me.” I swallowed the two capsules with the glass of juice that Cransom had waiting for me. “I’m just sorry you had to listen to that . . . that stuff.”

“And I’m sorry that you had to sit there while the defense attorney tried to drag you down into homophobic hell.” Her kiss on my cheek was soft while her voice told me what she thought of the good-looking attorney with the cold eyes. “But I was very proud of how you handled each question. You never once lost your composure and made him look like the sly conniver that he was.”

“Thank God for Doug Drake. If he hadn’t drilled me with all the tough queries, I’d have lost it before the fourth question.” I held her hand hard, too tired to even want one of the double chocolate chip cookies that Cook had baked for me. Shaking my head no when she offered, I sighed. “Do you think that I’ll have to go back again?”

“No, Jimmy, you won’t.” Doug’s voice came from the foyer arch. “The witnesses for tomorrow are set. I expect that the FBI will take up Thursday and Friday with their testimony. So for this weekend, you’re safe.”

He came on in with Perry White right behind him. Lois and Clark were right behind them and I felt something heavy inside of me, lighten with my lover’s smile. “Good. Thank you, Doug. I’m glad that you were so tough with me this last week.”

“All part of the service, Jimmy. When I heard that Humphries was the defense attorney, I knew he’d sink as low as he could. He’s a bottom feeder with a very shady clientele. Thanks, Cransom. Those look good.” Doug sank into the leather chair across from the sofa and accepted the cookies that the butler offered.

“I was proud of you, Jimmy.” Perry accepted a cup of tea from the other side of Grams. “The Daily Planet was well represented by your calm.”

“Yeah, Jimmy. You were great up there. I wanted to slap that oily man when he got so sanctimonious about the Solitary Cyclist.” Lois was sitting with Clark on the love seat at the other end of the u-shaped conversation seating area. “Oh, I shouldn’t, Cransom but they smell so good . . . to heck with my diet.” And she accepted a small plate with two of the thickly chipped cookies.

I’d only been listening with half an ear to the others because my eyes had locked with Clark’s as soon as he’d come in. Our totally silent conversation had flashed between us like wildfire and I knew it would only be a matter of time before I’d get to hold him. Touch him.

Reconnect with the man who kept my heart safe.

Are you all right?

No. It hurts.

I know. I love you.

I need you.

Soon.

Love you, too.

Dragging myself back from the deep pools of blue that were my lover’s eyes, I smiled at the others. “Thanks, everyone. The only way I got through this was because of you all.”

“Yes, indeed. When this trial is over, I’m going to throw a party and tell everyone who survived this debacle - thank you.” Grams let go of my hand and poured me a cup of tea. “Not to mention, introducing my grandson to my friends.” 

The conversation grew general and I had to fight back a yawn or two. With the release of tension came the inevitable slide into depression. I could feel myself flirting with the gray cloud that wanted to take over but another glance at Clark banished it for the moment. He was so very dear to me with his earnest urge to protect me from all comers.

But Grams saw me struggle to keep my eyes open and before I could realize what she was doing, she was charmingly sending our visitors on their way. Except for Clark. She cut him from the herd with an expert’s hand, saying something about some research he was doing for her. He was by my side so quickly that I wondered if he’d used his super-speed.

“Come on, Jimmy. You need a nap.” He was smiling down at me then I was in his arms and he was carrying me up the half flight to the suite that was now mine.

I clutched at his shoulder. “Can you stay?”

He never had before, seemingly ill at ease in the penthouse. “Yes. Your grandmother already invited me to stay the night. She made me promise that I wouldn’t leave you until I had to.”

“Not if you’re uncomfortable, Clark.” He set me down and slid the sling off my shoulder before tackling my jacket buttons. “I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to.”

His smile was so gentle and I closed my eyes when he kissed me. He tasted slightly of the tea we’d been drinking. Tenderly he mapped my lips before ghosting over my chin, cheeks, temples and eyes. I’ve never felt so cherished. It was as if he wanted to remove any taint left by the taunting questions about my lifestyle. Before I realized it, he had me stripped completely.

“I want to stay with you.” He lifted me again and slid me under the covers before stepping back to undress. “I need to hold you and remind myself that you’re safe and that you love me.”

“I do love you. So much, it scares me.” My eyes watched as each layer of clothing disappeared from the beautiful body. With just his shirt tails hanging open, I had to catch my breath at the sight of his suit pants sliding down his strong legs.

“Don’t ever be afraid of loving me, Jimmy. You’ve brought so much joy into my life that I never dreamed of.” He threw off his shirt and left only his boxers on before joining me in bed.

“Un-uh, Clark, no clothes in this bed. That’s the first rule.” I ran a hand over his washboard stomach and slid in under the waistband to the heavy cock that was already lifting towards me.

“Rules, huh? Are there many?” He pushed the covers back and slowly began to ease the crisp white underwear down over his hips, teasing me with a flirtatious look.

“Hm-m-m, is that for me?” I traced the large vein from the head of his just revealed cock down to his balls with one finger.

“Only for you. Only and ever for you.” His gaze was tender and it melted me to the spot.

“I love you, Clark.” I managed a whisper, blinking hard to keep back the stupid tears. I was turning into a weepy wuss.

Then I was flat on my back and he was kissing me so hard that all the tears dried up because the moisture was needed elsewhere. I’ve never gotten this hard, so fast in my short life. “I love you too, Jimmy. Don’t ever doubt that. Now, about those rules, what’s the next one?”

It took me a moment to remember what we’d been talking about. “Um . . . oh, rule number two is . . . all noise is good. Especially the kind that involves groans and moans.”

“Moaning is good.” He slid his tongue down the tender skin below my chin, over my Adam’s apple and sucked on the flesh at the hollow of my throat. Hot spot number four on my hot-spot-list, and I shivered all the way down to my toes. He was between my legs now, our cocks dueling for space.

“Rule number three - mouths are for sucking . . . and nipping . . . not to mention nibbling.” I had enough control over my wounded arm now that I could move it through a limited range of motion. But he was so close that I could thread my fingers through his silky black hair.

“Can’t forget nibbling.” He suckled on a nipple that raised up for him before gently biting it and moving on to the other one to repeat the motion.

“Oh god, do that again.” It felt like I was hard-wired from nipple to cock. And he obliged me, going back and forth until the pleasure was just short of pain before he nibbled his way down my torso to my belly button.

“Rule four?” He pulled ever so gently on the curls that grew in an arrow pointing down to my cock.

“Never anything but pleasure in our bed.” My hips rolled restlessly beneath him.

“Got it.” He whispered before deep throating me.

I couldn’t help the thrust up, I really couldn’t. He’d taken to oral sex like a duck to water. And from what I could see and think and feel, he enjoyed it as much as I did. A series of swallows almost destroyed me but when he threw in some suction, I released into his throat. He drank me dry before sliding up to hold me.

His grin was infectious and I found myself smiling back at him. “Rule number five – you have to let me play too.”

He chuckled and kissed me hard. “I promise. I’ve got a rule six.”

“Equal opportunity rule making is what this bed is all about.” I combed back that lock of hair that persisted in falling on his forehead.

“What one gets, the other does as well.” His eyes were a little solemn.

I started to nod my head until I thought about what that would mean. “Clark, you’re not ready for that yet. You may never be ready but I really want you to be able to fuck me.”

“Eventually, I need to know what makes you come so hard that you pass out.” He said calmly with only a little quiver in his fingers, smoothing gentle circles over my stomach muscles. “And I’d like you to start by . . . finger fucking me.”

He is so very brave. If I hadn’t been in love with him already, I would have fallen all over again. “Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“All right. Kiss me again.” I tugged on his shoulders and he covered me before leaning in for some serious tonsil hockey. We spent long minutes making sure that the other one was all right with this and he convinced me. When I pushed on his shoulders, he rolled over onto his back, all flushed and tousled.

Just the way I like to see him. Smiling down at him, I reached under the spare pillow with my good hand for the tube of lubricant I kept there for my masturbation sessions. “You’re sure about this?”

“Yes, let me help.” He spun the lid off the tube of clear gel and squeezed an inch of the slippery stuff onto my first two fingers.

“Thanks, love. Now, over onto your stomach so I can get at you.” I quelled his pout and moved off of him so he could turn. I made him lift up so I could slide a pillow under his narrow hips. The look of him all laid out for me to play with almost made me come again right then and there. But the slightly apprehensive look he shot me reminded me that playing with virgins takes a lot of self-control. Thank god I’d already come.

“Rule seven – we’re honest with each other. Always.” I kissed the base of his spine. “There will never be any pain in this bed. Discomfort maybe and I expect to hear about that if it happens.” I kissed a little lower, licking the salty skin there. “But you don’t endure it because you’re a tough guy.” I nuzzled between the taut cheeks and heard his gasp when I licked across the small opening. 

“Jimmy!” He squirmed and I hid a smile against his tender skin. “What are you doing?”

“It’s called rimming and it’s a guaranteed good time, love. So just relax and enjoy it.” I went back to licking and nibbling at the nerve rich area, sliding down over the perineum and sucking a ball into my mouth. Rolling it in my mouth, I listened for his moan and when it came I smiled. Breathy was good for my stoic lover, it meant that he was concentrating.

So, I gave him something else to think about. Placing my coated fingers at his entrance, I let some of the gel liquefy and seep inside. He twitched. Then I slipped in the tip of my index finger and felt his muscles go taut. I stroked his back with my weak hand feeling the tremors in my fingers translate into corresponding tremors in him.

Then he relaxed all over and pulled my finger in with a single contraction. I’ve never felt anything so hot and tight in my life. Flexing my finger, I moved it around, searching for the nub that would hopefully give him a rush. For the first time, I wondered if he had a prostate to stimulate. 

Wouldn’t that be a bummer? 

No prostate, no trip to heaven. Wait, our first time, I remembered. He definitely had felt something then. I moved slightly in and out before using my weak hand to roll his balls so I could remove the finger. “Okay, so far, big guy?”

“It’s so intense. Knowing that part of you is inside of me.” His voice was hesitant but when he craned around to see me, his dark eyes were shining.

“Too much?” I needed to give him an out.

“No. Keep going.” He smiled sweetly and handed me the tube of lubricant.

I squeezed the tube directly to his opening and he squirmed at the chilly gel that immediately began to melt and trickle inside. This time I tried two fingers only stopping when the tension in his lower back grew under my weak hand. He finally untensed enough for me to slide them in a little further and this time, my middle finger nudged a small bump in the channel wall.

“Oh!” Clark shivered all over. “What was that?”

“Say hello to your prostate, love. How does it feel?” I twisted my fingers along the hot channel and he shivered again.

“Warmth and tingles that go everywhere. Oh, yes. More, Jimmy.” His back muscles rippled and his breathy moan did something severely debilitating to my own breathing.

I squeezed in some more gel and he wiggled those slender hips of his while I fought the urge to bury more than just my fingers. To distract myself, I dropped my weak hand down to his balls so they had something to play with too. Leaning forward, I began licking the smooth skin of his lower back and cheeks. He tasted good everywhere.

“Jimmy!” His hips surged back towards me. “I need to see you. Please?”

“No problem, lover. Hold on a second.” I slid my fingers out before slipping from between his legs so he could turn over. His nipples were hard and peaked, just begging to be tasted so I did.

The small peaks grew even harder while I suckled like a puppy at his mother’s tit. My slick fingers stroked lower over his cock and his moans were music to my ears. Sliding further down, I rubbed a finger over his perineum at the same moment I deep throated him.

His hips surged up and I slipped my still slick fingers back inside the tight hole. He was panting and thrashing his head back and forth on the pillow while I sucked harder on his tasty cock. My name was groaned over and over until with a thrust, he went silent and released into my waiting mouth. I drank him down like the ambrosia he was.

“Jimmy.” His whisper stopped my lazy suckling and his hands pulled me up to be cradled by his body. “I love you. I’m not afraid anymore.”

“I love you too, Clark. Remember, only pleasure in our bed.” I settled my head on his shoulder and let myself relax completely for the first time since I testified. “Let’s take a nap before dinner, then you can make me moan for you.” He dropped a kiss on my hair and chuckled a sleepy acquiescence


	11. Verdicts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial is over and they have a future to plan.

I hadn’t been this nervous since I was fifteen and afraid that I was going to forget all my math formulas before the algebra final was over. The courtroom was dead quiet as the jurors filed back into the room. Grandmother had a firm grip on my good hand and I was holding on to her with all my strength. I really, really wanted this nightmare over. The judge was reading the note from the jury foreman and when he asked their verdict, you could have heard a pin drop.

“The jury finds the defendants . . . guilty of first degree murder.”

He kept on talking but I was too busy relaxing to hear him. There was a low buzz of conversation all over the room and I looked over to see Superman standing by the large windows, his arms crossed and his face somber. Our eyes met briefly before I looked away to Lois, busy writing down every part of the verdict.

It was over.

Finally I could think about getting my life back. Of course, it wasn’t the same life I’d had when this whole thing had started. I’d gotten a new name, a grandmother, and a lover in between dodging bullets and exposing conspiracies. Grams kissed my cheek and I squeezed her hand. It was a toss up which gave me more joy these days, my grandmother or Clark.

They both seemed determined to smother me with love and I was soaking it all up with dedicated fervor. For someone who’d gone from nobody to a family, I was reeling in more ways than one. Physically I was getting better but this four-month trial had taken a lot of energy that I could have used for healing. I could use a computer again but my arm was still weak and probably always would be.

No more basketball for me.

Oh well, I got all the exercise I needed in bed with my insatiable lover. Clark was no longer a novice at lovemaking and he kept me on my toes . . . and my back . . . up in the air . . . covered in whipped cream . . . loved within an inch of my life. Which brought me back to my life. Back in my own hands for better or for worse. 

What did I want to do with it?

Go back to the Daily Planet?

More schooling, maybe get my Master’s Degree in Journalism?

Take a job with one of Gram’s companies?

Volunteer with one of her charities?

Travel around the world and see everything I’d only read about?

Become an activist for gay rights?

Go back to the Cave of Silence and fuck Clark’s brains out?

Ding, ding, ding! Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner. I cast a heated look at Superman and slowly licked my lips. The stoic look never changed but his ears turned a little bit pink. This was going to be fun.

Bad Jimmy, as the saying goes – when I’m good, I’m really good but when I’m bad, I’m better.

Grams chuckled in my ear and I gave her my most innocent look that made her laugh even harder. “Bad boy, Jimmy. I take it you won’t be at the party I’m throwing at the Art Institute this evening?”

Busted. I’d have to go or at least make an appearance. “You couldn’t keep me away, Grams. I might even be able to talk Clark into a dance.” Raising my voice just a tad, I knew his super-hearing would catch it. Sneaking a peek, yes indeed, the ears were redder and the jaw just a bit more granite-like.

The judge was pounding his gavel and the talk died down while he laid out the rules of the sentencing hearing that would come in two weeks. Thankfully, I wouldn’t need to be here for that. I was sick of these four walls and hoped to never have to grace their presence again.

Even the criminals had taken a vacation lately as if they knew that Superman was too busy to chase them. But I couldn’t count on that continuing forever so I needed to get my licks in now.

Not to mention my sucks and fucks.

We definitely needed to be somewhere no one could hear us. I wanted to be completely uninhibited and I wanted Clark to be, too. He’d mentioned a hot spring not far from the Cave of Silence and I was ready to check it out.

Clark, wet and naked.

Followed by Clark in front of me on his hands and knees while I slid deep inside of him. Or me wrapped around him, just as wet and naked while he impaled me on Mr. Super. My grin must have worried Superman because he was coming our way with a lifted eyebrow.

“Superman, will you be able to come to the Art Institute tonight for the official unveiling of the Celtic Heritage Collection and the unofficial verdict celebration?” Grams slipped it in so smoothly that I could only admire her sangfroid.

“I’m sorry to have to miss it, Mrs. Kenyon, but I’ve been called away unexpectedly. Perhaps Clark can take my place if he returns in time?” The deep voice soothed my tension away.

“What a good idea, Superman. I’ll make sure he gets an invitation for the 8:00 reception. Do you think he has formal wear?” Grams flirted just a bit with her big blue eyes and Superman almost cracked a smile.

“I’ll pass on your invitation. I must be off. Good luck tonight.” He bowed his head gravely and left for the back of the courtroom and the emergency exit he used to come and go.

*** 

Grams fussed over my tie before stepping back and giving me a critical look. “Handsome to the core, Jimmy. I haven’t had such a good-looking escort since my Rory died. How he would have loved you.” 

I hugged her gently so I didn’t crush her black taffeta dress. “I would have enjoyed knowing a grandfather but I’m the one who will have the most beautiful woman in the world on my arm. I’ll be the envy of all the men there.”

“Very, very like your grandfather. It must be in the genes of the Kenyon family men.” She chuckled and kissed my cheek.

“Shall we go and show everyone how it’s done?” I waggled my eyebrows at her and enjoyed her laughter.

*** 

I chatted with the Mayor, told my alderwoman a joke and flirted with all of Gram’s old friends. Once I’d done my duty, I slipped away to actually look at the collection. Francis Whittier, the art institute curator, had done a great job with the lighting and display cases.

A chalice of gold, studded with garnets in a spiral pattern all the way down to the base caught my eye and I circled the freestanding column to follow the raised pattern. It was a work of art in more ways than one and spoke to me silently.

“What does it say to you, young man?” The British accent came from behind me.

“Power and the love of his god.” I answered without thinking.

“Very good. It belonged to the High Priest of a Druidic cult that ruled Britain for over a thousand years.” An older woman joined me by the case and I wondered who she was.

“I’m Jimmy Kenyon. Are you a Celtic scholar?”

“Rhianna Golden and I am a part-time scholar and part-time archaeologist.” Her eyes were dark and piercing under wings of black eyebrows. A vivid streak of white hair at her temple accented the shiny black hair coiled on top of her head. 

“Did you dig up any of this collection?” I asked politely.

“One item, Mr. Kenyon, the chalice at which you were looking. We were in Wales on a rescue dig when we came across the burial of someone important for his time period.”

“What is a rescue dig, ma’am?” I thought I knew but her explanation was sure to be better than my hazy idea.

“People with more money than brains decided to build a hotel on the site of some old ruins.” Her acerbic tones told me what she thought of that idea. “When the burial site was found under the ruins, we were given 72 hours to dig up and sift the ground before they bulldozed it away forever.”

“Ouch, that had to be difficult. Just getting light to the site for the evening hours had to be hard. I’m guessing this wasn’t in the middle of a town?”

Her eyes reappraised me and she gave a staccato nod. “Quite right, but we persevered and kept taking the pictures that would show the patterns of burial, while we kept digging. His skeleton was rather well preserved for a burial over a millennia old. The chalice was clasped to his breast and the shroud of linen had protected it from the elements. The University of Manchester was paying for the dig so all artifacts belonged to them. Although, the owners of the land put up a rather spirited try for it.”

By the gleam in her eye, I just knew that she’d enjoyed the cut and thrust of battle. Instead of the Druids, she’d have fit right in with the Vikings of long ago. “How did it end up in this traveling exhibit?”

Her sharp eyes looked at me and seemed to judge my interest before answering. “Several objects of similar age have recently been brought forth from vaults and warehouses for this exhibit. I thought it might be interesting to study them side by side instead of just using pictures to compare some of the ancient writings on them.”

“Could they be related, these objects?” That sounded really neat to me and I made a firm commitment to myself to look at every single exhibit.

“Perhaps. Kenyon is the name of the benefactor who enabled this exhibit to come together.” Her eyes looked a question at me.

I blushed. It was the first time anyone had made the connection since my name change. “My grandmother has always been interested in genealogy and the ancient cultures that came before the Irish and English of today.”

“I see. And what do you do?”

“I’m on sick leave from the newspaper the Daily Planet.” I left it at that since I still wasn’t sure where my future would take me. I’d never thought of archaeology before but I was fascinated by her story and the beauty around me, which had lain for so many years in the earth.

“Jimmy, Mrs. K is looking for you.” Clark’s voice came from behind me and I introduced him to Ms. Golden. His reporter’s instincts came to the fore and he already knew that she was one of the original archaeologists. “Will you be studying these items here in the Art Institute?”

“I have great hopes that the powers-that-be will grant my request after the first hoopla dies down.” Her eyes came back to mine.

“I’ll be glad to throw in my two cents on your side, ma’am. If you wouldn’t mind giving me a tutorial on the time period and some of the objects here, I’d really appreciate it. I’ve never been this close to so much history.” I suddenly yearned to know more and she slowly nodded.

“Thursday of next week, I shall be here at 10:00. If you wish to accompany me while I make my tour, I shall be delighted to enlighten you about the Druids and their world.” She bowed her head and we both bowed back. 

As she swept away, she passed my grandmother coming through the narrow entrance into the exhibit and they both appraised the other with gracious nods. They were about the same age and although very different, I thought I saw a resemblance between two matriarchs. I was willing to bet that Rhianna Golden was at the top of her profession, the way that grandmother was of hers.

“Jimmy darling, how very daring of you to actually look at the exhibits.” She kissed my cheek affectionately. “That’s just not done.” She parodied the accents of a few of her friends. “But I just came to tell you that it’s safe for the two of you to . . . fly off for the weekend.”

“Grams,” I kissed her cheek, “you’re the best and I love you. We’ll be back before you know it. Did you know the lady that just left?”

“Rhianna Golden? I know of her and I’m rather looking forward to speaking with her. She looks quite distinguished and from what I hear, she is the expert on Druidic culture.” She winked at me. “If you’re going to be asking questions, she’s the one who can answer, I’m told.”

“Cool. Are you ready to leave, Clark?” I asked him, leaning just a little into his arm and looking up at him.

“I believe I am, Jimmy. Back to your place for your things then . . . off?” He asked diffidently.

“Yes, please. Goodnight, Grams, make sure that Perry takes you straight home.” I kissed her cheek and she chuckled.

“Don’t you worry about me, sweet pea. Just have a wonderful time. You deserve it after these last few months.” She kissed me back then shooed us out the back door that the security guard was holding open for us.

We made our escape and caught a cab back to Grams’ penthouse. I had everything packed in my backpack so we changed clothes and Clark took off from the garden with me cradled in his arms. I was getting used to this flying thing and I made the time go faster by kissing Clark from one side of that handsome face to the other, stopping at his lips every other pass.

He was getting better at keeping his eye on where he was going. We hadn’t had any near misses with tall buildings since I’d promised not to start teasing him until after we cleared Metropolis. In no time at all, we were landing outside the Cave of Silence and he’d triggered the lighting so I could see to attack him.

We landed on the bed while rolling this way and that to get our clothes off. Finally, I had him naked every inch of him plastered up against every inch of me. We rocked together silently while we reconnected through touch. My lips wanted to kiss every square inch of him and he seemed to have the same desire.

Eventually, I ended up on top of him with Mr. Super nudging my balls. “Clark, where’s the lube?”

He fished it out from under the pillow with a look of dismay. It was half gone.

“Don’t worry, Clark. I brought two new tubes for the weekend.” I grinned down at him and he blushed. I love it when he does that. He was still my innocent lover with the cock of steel and enough stamina to make me a very happy camper.

“I won’t forget again, Jimmy. Is it time for you to come inside of me, yet?” He asked, those dark eyes looking hopefully up into mine.

I thought about it. We’d come a long way from his shy uncertainty and I no longer feared that I was taking advantage of him. But he still hadn’t taken me inside of him and we’d been working on loosening him up. He’d taken three fingers and I wasn’t as big as he was so it should be all right but I still hesitated to take that last step.

“Are you sure, Clark? We don’t have to rush into anything.”

“We’re not rushing, Jimmy and I really want to know what it’s like.” 

Pleading gets me every time. Those dark eyes looking beseechingly at me and I was a piece of putty. “Then roll over, big guy so I can get that lube where it needs to go.”

He grinned all over and I slid off of him so he could go onto his stomach. Straddling his hips, I squirted a couple inches of the cool lubricant directly into that small entrance between the beautifully tight cheeks. He was so beautiful everywhere that I took the time to simply stroke him, delighting in the fact that I could use both hands now.

I slipped in a finger and watched his back ripple. Then he relaxed and I was able to fit in two, scissoring him open for me. The third finger made the skin ripple again and I simply waited him out, flexing them gently until he relaxed again. With my other hand, I coated my steel hard cock and kept a tight rein on my control.

“Coming in now, Clark. If there’s any pain at all, then you are to tell me at once. Got it?” I slid my fingers out and nudged that small opening with my cock.

“I’ll tell you but there won’t be, Jimmy.” He was up on all fours for me now.

Then I was through and into the tightest, hottest place I’d ever been. I stopped at his hiss with just the crown inside and felt the channel walls grip me. But I kept stroking his lower back and thinking about the trust that he gave me. It hadn’t been that long ago that he’d never even thought about doing this and here he was, stretched around me like a leather glove.

“You feel . . . big, Jimmy. Really, really big.” He was panting a little but his head was up and peering over his shoulder at me. “I think I need a little more of him.”

“Whatever you want, Clark. Just relax and let me slide right into that little gland of yours that feels so good.” I gave him the rest of me and watched his back flush with heat when I sparked his prostate. “God, you feel so good.” I was panting with him now, resting along his elegant spine and kissing each knob tenderly while he got used to me.

“I can feel your heartbeat through your cock.” He said with surprise and flexed around me. “You’re right, it does feel good. Now, I need you to move and make me feel your power and strength.”

“Oh, Clark, you’re an amazing man.” I began the slow pullout and the slightly quicker thrust in. He shivered all over and flushed continuously whenever I hit the gland. This time was going to be fast because it felt too good and my control was going to unravel any minute.

He was making little whimpers that went directly to my cock and pushing back to get me in further. That told me more than anything else that he really was enjoying it. So, I gave him faster and harder until he was shaking around me. Then I slid a hand around to Mr. Super and gripped him tightly. And with a groan, he came in my hand while I seized inside of him and climaxed at the internal massage he gave me.

“Jimmy.” He sighed and collapsed on the bed, bringing me with him. 

His back was a lovely mattress and I sighed into satin skin. “Clark, you are absolutely amazing. That was incredible. Can we just stay like this for a nap?”

He chuckled and turned his head to try and see me. “But I can’t kiss you this way. And we’re going to get cold if we can’t get the blanket up over us.”

I pouted briefly but slowly pulled out while he bit his lip. Then he was turning and I was held tightly while he kissed me tenderly. I loved him so much that it seemed I’d always loved him. When we had to break apart to breathe, he gazed into my eyes and shook his head.

“I love you and I want to do that again very soon.” He said solemnly before breaking into a big grin. “Now, I know why you want me inside of you.”

“And you’re not getting out of your duties, Clark. You have to promise to come back inside of me at least half of the time.” I reminded him and kissed him gently.

“It’s a deal.” He snuggled me close and with a long arm, he covered us with the comforter. “Nap time then I’ll see what I can do, I promise.”

“Love you, Clark. I’ll hold you to that.” I yawned and fell asleep held by my lover, dreaming of our future.


End file.
